Sequestro Inesperado
by Mushi
Summary: Numa missão tudo pode acontecer...Mas isso não deveria ter acontecido. YAOIAngst


Á cerca de uma semana os pilotos dos conhecidos MS alados, vistos continuamente na guerra, moravam "tecnicamente" juntos, juntamente á sua nova integrante...Anne Alect, que conhecera um dos pilotos Gundam por acaso, numa escola na Inglaterra, e desde então, se tornaram todos inseparáveis. A idéia de irem novamente morar no Japão fora transmitido pela OZ, já que, Heero nunca revelaria seu espírito "de retornar á velha casa" tão facilmente....Num conjunto de apartamentos no centro da capital....essa fora a nova moradia escolhida.Não podiam negar que era menos confortável do que a bela Mansão dos Winner, mas, era realmente ameno residir lá.Os apartamentos não eram tão espaçosos e amplos, mas, eram suficientes para se levar uma vida relativamente boa... Visto que, não era possível, seis pessoas habitarem no mesmo apartamento, dividiram-se os grupos, que conviveriam no mesmo apartamento... Muitos resmungaram e fizeram bico, espernearam, pois a arrumação na era nada justa.Duo e Anne criticaram o método de escolha indiscriminadamente.Não era uma decisão cabível, já que eram três casais, o mais aceitável era que ficassem cada par com um apartamento.Isto é, se Doutor J não tivesse enviado uma quantia mixuruca e ridícula de dinheiro... Quatre parecia profundamente chateado, pois, não queria ficar longe do seu Trowa, ainda mais que não poderia usar a poupança de sua família, nessas ocasiões, é que sentia o quanto era chato ser pobre... Os quartos eram caros, e o dinheiro era pouco..Todos tinham raivas dos cientistas impiedosos e cruéis...Não podiam culpa-los..Afinal, Quatre os acostumara mal, deixando todos morarem na sua casa, com todo tipo de mordomia, tendo sempre seus desejos atendidos pela trupe de mordomos, sempre á serviço do seu Mestre. *****************Flash Back************* -HEERO EU NÃO QUERO IR!!-berrava o americano, louco da vida, espalhando as roupas que estavam dentro da mala de Heero na cama.-Não quero morar com o Wu-Fei, ele ronca muito alto...O Trowa é responsável até "demais"...e a Anne é muito mandona!!!!Por que não podemos recusar isso, hein??-disse, manhoso. -Uma ordem foi feita para ser obedecida..-replicou, curo e grosso, catando as camisetas espalhadas.-Sem restrições... -Isso nem é uma missão...não temos a obrigação de obedecer, Hee-chan!!- reclamou novamente, teimoso e insistente. -Deixa de ser intransigente!-disse, seco, sem aceitar os argumentos do rapaz, fechou a mala.-Já disse pra não me chamar assim.... Vendo que não tinha alternativa, suspirou longamente com desagrado, e pegou a mala..indo atrás de Heero, que estava indomável. -Odeio esse seu jeito inflexível, Heero.-resmungou, carregando a mala, entristecido... ***********Fim do Flash-Back******** No conjunto habitacional onde iriam morar, não havia cozinha, portanto, teriam que fazer suas refeições no restaurante da rua de baixo.Não entendiam o porquê de tira-los do conforto da casa dos Winner..por mais que os cientistas fossem chatos e inoportunos, não imaginavam que seriam tão cruéis e desumanos. Largaram as malas na portaria, e esperaram uma sugestão...Como dividiriam os quartos??Era óbvio que todos tinham suas preferências, mas isso teria que ser deixado de lado, pelo bem do que lhes fora mandado....apesar de não ser muito cabível e aceitável. -Já sei....-disse Anne, no tom de triunfo, clássico da garota.-Puxou um bloco e uma caneta, partiu o papel em seis pedacinhos minúsculos e escreveu o número dos apartamentos, designados por eles.."201" e "202"..o fato que os consolava era que os apartamentos eram próximos, desse modo, não ficariam tão distantes um do outro.. Sacudiu a mão com os papéis dobrados em minuciosas bolinhas...e estendeu á Heero, que fez cara de "Quem, eu?", e pegou o primeiro em que tocou. Todos olharam, curiosos, e ele respondeu, com uma expressão totalmente conformada... -201...-disse ele, mostrando-se nem um pouco surpreso, virando o papel, para confirmar.Todos suspiraram, e empurraram Quatre, o próximo. O loirinho delicadamente puxou um pedaço de papel, e abriu esperançoso: -202...-disse, com um sorriso amarelo...Todos aplaudiram, e cada qual torceu para que ficasse na casa onde desejava, ou com Quatre, ou com, quem sabe, Heero. *****Depois de muito tempo de discussão e papéis rasgados******* A ordem de pessoas em cada apartamento dispõe-se assim: 201  
  
Quatre Heero Anne Trowa Duo Wu Fei  
  
A arrumação não foi muito ajustada, pode-se reparar com antecedência, que o apartamento 201 será mais bagunçado, confuso, fora de ordem, porém, os mais eficientes e sádicos ficariam trabalhando nele.Foi possível notar que nenhum integrante do 201 sabe cozinhar, ou tem aptidão suficiente para arrumar uma casa.... A arrumação do 202 também não foi correta, a habilidade de uns para as atividades domésticas..e a falta delas em alguns(m) componente vai, cedo ou tarde, contrastar com esse componente chave...A desordem será provocada. Os novos moradores do centro comunitário da última quadra da capital haviam chegado, e estavam prontos para se adequarem ao modo de vida japonês...com algumas dificuldades, claro...mas tem alguma coisa que um piloto Gundam não consiga??  
  
Aconchegaram-se em seus lugares, e começaram a arrumar seus pertences da forma desejada.As refeições do dia seriam feitas no restaurante vizinho ao prédio comunitário...Apesar de uns não concordarem com isso, alegando que não há necessidade pra tanto. O 202 estava um brinco.Tudo em seu devido lugar, as malas guardadas, os lençóis meticulosamente forrando as camas, a pequena TV no centro da sala, polida com o devido cuidado, a persiana azul, refletia a luz do sol e dava um brilho especial á sala, nada grande e espaçosa... -Pena só haver um quarto....teremos que dividir...-resmungou Quatre, carregando três sacolas de lixo na mão. -Eu quero dormir no quarto!!-incluiu-se Anne, retirando a possibilidade de dormir no sofá; isso não era coisa pra uma garota.-De preferência na cama... -Tá legal...eu fico na sala..-disse Duo, excepcionalmente bonzinho, carregando o travesseiro alto para o sofá, impecavelmente limpo.. -Vou comprar uns cookies!!!!-disse Quatre, simpático como o usual, carregando Anne para o corredor do prédio.-Talvez os meninos, queiram, não???-perguntou-se, imaginando o custo que Trowa estaria passando.Tendo Heero e WuFei como cozinheiros era preferível que passasse fome. -Deixa eles pra lá...-assentiu Duo, curioso para ver como os rapazes iam se virar numa situação como essa... Anne concordou, e bisbilhoteira, foi bater na porta dos ilustres vizinhos.Bateu três vezes, e não foi atendida.... -TEM ALGUÉM AÍ!!!-berrou, mal-humorada, com a falta-de-educação.-ABRE A PORTA, CHANG!! Pousou a cabeça na porta e ouviu passos apressados em direção a porta, que imediatamente se abriu fortemente, tendo que se equilibrar para não cair. Era WuFei, e logo atrás dele, vinha Trowa, com um jornal na mão.Heero, estava compenetrado no laptop, que estava pousado sob uma mesinha pequena, nem olhou para a porta. Os dois olharam com tristeza para a garota, pois, nada parecia estar dando certo dentro daquele lugar, a mobília estava uma bagunça, inclusive um sofá estava revirado, e não sabia o motivo. Um colchão estava na sala, completamente rasgado e uma mala estava acima dele, espalhando todos os pertences de Heero pelo chão. A garota percorreu os olhos sobre a sala, e pôs as mãos na boca, espantada. -Estou vendo que o forte de vocês não é a organização...-comentou, chocada.- Querem lanchar??Quatre vai comprar uns cookies...-disse, recuperando a animação depois da visão aterradora da casa mais zoneada e suja da sua vida. -Tudo bem...-respondeu quase que no mesmo instante, Trowa.-Vamos tomar banho...Já estamos indo..-disse, puxando uma toalha da sua mala. Wu Fei deu um beijinho estalado na garota, que sorriu alegre e voltou ao seu apartamento. ***No 202**** -E aí???-indagou Duo, com a cabeça recostada no sofá...inteiramente folgado, lendo uma revista.-O apê ainda tá inteiro??-perguntou, sarcástico, ciente da falta de competência dos residentes. -Mais ou menos...Tudo está uma completa zona...Terão sérias dificuldades desse jeito... -Quem sabe, assim eles aprendem a se virar, as atividades domésticas são válidas para qualquer um...cedo ou tarde terão que aprender...-comentou Quatre, aparecendo do quarto, com a chave da porta. Fecharam a porta e foram para a lanchonete, apressados. **No 201*** A campainha tocava furiosamente, dando certeza á Heero que era Duo que tocava....já que displicência era típico dele.WuFei, estava lendo uma revista(MS Magazine), e fez sinal para que o Soldado Perfeito abrisse a porta. -Abre que é o Duo...-disse ele, completamente seguro disso.-É pra você mesmo... Heero levantou, e dirigiu um olhar mortífero ao chinês, que apenas colocou a revista frente aos olhos, cansado da arrogância e falta de modos de Heero. -O QUE VOCÊ QUER MAXWELL???...-perguntou desgostoso, abrindo a porta com violência. Ao olhar melhor para quem estava na porta, teve vontade de se esconder atrás da revista junto á WuFei, que nem prestou atenção e comentou, sarcástico: -Vocês não vivem sem o outro mesmo... Uma garota com uma xícara de porcelana na mão sorria sem jeito para Heero, que fez questão de não retribuir o sorriso.Fez uma cara de repúdio e impaciência, e deu um peteleco na revista do chinês, que atingiu em cheio o seu nariz. -BOSTA HEERO!!-berrou ele, esquecendo os modos, e jogando a revista, furioso no chão. Quando olhou direito á porta, não pode deixar de enrubescer violentamente, afinal, a garota vestia uma blusa curtíssima que grudava no corpo,e um short igualmente curto, que deixava á mostra as coxas voluptuosas.Sem dúvida era muito sensual, e sorria á todos, meio sem graça.Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, espalhados pelos ombros... Heero sentou novamente no sofá e prosseguiu com o "téc-téc" nauseante do laptop. Levantou-se num salto e foi perguntar á criatura angelical que pairava na sua porta: -O que a Srta. Deseja???-perguntou, encostando o cotovelo na borda da porta. A garota olhou WuFei de cima á baixo e corou dos pés á cabeça.Completamente envergonhada não teve coragem de falar, pois era a primeira vez que tivera vizinhos tão bonitos e gentis desde quando começara a morar nesse prédio. Olhou para dentro do apartamento, e reparou nas vestes finas que cobriam o corpo espetacular de Heero, que continuava imóvel frente ao seu brinquedinho.O peitoral definido era coberto apenas por uma fina blusa verde-musgo, que deixava á mostra tudo o que precisava para ter certeza de que os novos vizinhos, já eram a sensação do prédio. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e WuFei, olhou intrigado para a garota, agora, já vermelha como um tomate. A porta do pequeno banheiro se abriu e todo o vapor que vinha de dentro espalhou-se pela casa, tornando tudo úmido com a água quente do banho de Trowa, que vestia apenas uma toalha(ai ai)... Saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, mostrando o corpo magnífico e delirante...as gotas d'água quente escorriam pelo abdome fantástico...os cabelos molhado lhe cobriam parte do rosto, tornando-o totalmente lindo e ao mesmo tempo, obscuro. -Quem é aí???-perguntou, sem olhar para a sala, puxando uma calça azul e uma camiseta da mala.... Ninguém respondeu. Quando todos se entreolharam, confusos, a garota saiu correndo como um trovão... Trocaram olhares atrapalhados, e, deduziram... -Nós somos o máximo...-comentou WuFei, rindo-se, cheio de si, gargalhava da cara embananada de Trowa, que ainda não havia entendido nada do que se passava. -Alguém pode me explicar...o que aquela garota fazia aqui??perguntou, impreciso. ***Depois de muita explicação, na lanchonete***** Duo espumava de raiva, e Quatre já estava ficando impaciente, o que não era nada comum dele, Anne, por sua vez, queria voltar ao prédio, já cheia de tanto esperar por três marmanjos irresponsáveis. A porta de vidro se abriu e os três acusados entraram, atrasados na lanchonete, já mortos de fome. Os outros três, com uma cara nada amigável...esperavam uma explicação esclarecedora. -Posso saber o que....-começou Anne, mas WuFei não deixou a garota continuar, já ciente do que iria perguntar... -Pequena confusão...quase perdemos as malas...-mentiu indiscriminadamente. -Como perderam as malas num lugar pequeno como aquele?-perguntou Quatre, desconfiado.Batia os dedos na mesa, lançando um olhar rápido á Trowa, que abaixou a cabeça, sem conseguir mentir á seu anjo fascinante. -T-Trocamos...-respondeu imediatamente o chinês. Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras ao lado, e pediram um lanche completo....subitamente, uma visão assustadora e estarrecedora faz todos pararem o que estavam fazendo. A Vizinha de Heero, Trowa e Wufei passeava animada na rua, e ao ver todos os rapazes reunidos na lanchonete, acenou entusiasmada para WuFei. Todos olharam instantaneamente para o chinês, exceto Trowa e Heero, que trataram de ficar bem calados onde estavam... Os olhos de Anne tinham um brilho de aço e fúria, intimidante, que repelia qualquer tipo de explicação ou tentativa de desculpa....Foi se aproximando do rapaz, que informado de que iria sobrar pra ele, tratou de ficar calado bem como Trowa e Heero. -Quem é essa garota??-perguntou com a voz gélida, e ameaçadora. -.....nossa vizinha....-se contorceu no canto de cadeira que ainda lhe restava, imaginando a bronca que levaria por ter mentido. Quatre lançou um olhar medonho á Trowa, e fez uma carinha desolada, como se á qualquer momento, lágrimas corressem pelo rosto sereno...o sorriso encantador desapareceu da face. Duo olhou cruelmente para Heero, tentando imitar o próprio, e cruzou os braços com desdém e sibilou um "tsc-tsc" de desprezo...Levantou-se, chicoteando a trança nas costas, dando-lhe um aspecto realmente indignado.Heero nem piscava. Quatre respirou com força e saiu da lanchonete sem pronunciar uma palavra, Trowa, obviamente, foi atrás. -Se quer esconder as coisas de mim....-começou Anne, os olhos castanhos queimando por dentro, e uma voz de forçada calma.-Por que não me pede para deixar você sozinho....é só pedir...-disse, coma voz fraca.Saiu correndo em disparada atrás dos companheiros de quarto. WuFei quase caiu pra trás, nunca pensou que ouviria isso da namorada, ainda mais numa situação infantil como esta.Sentiu-se imensamente culpado e deprimido.O guardanapo escorregou da mão, que suava frio, temeroso, levantou-se, inexpressivo...  
  
Deu um soco na mesa com toda a força que arranjou no momento...O prato de Heero, pousado sob a mesa, caiu no chão e se quebrou em vários pedaços... Achou-se um completo imbecil..mentiu para a pessoa que mais amava, e ainda teve coragem de ficar tranquilo com isso...Como podia ser tão desprezível?Viu que havia magoado Anne, e correu apressado até o prédio, arrependido, pois, não queria ver a face radiante de Anne manchada de lágrimas, devido á sua falta de escrúpulos.. Não queria vê-la entristecida pr sua causa...preferia a morte á isso.  
  
*******Comentários***** Oi d novo, caso tenham gostado ou não desse fic, quaquer coisa q queiram opinar..tamos aqui!!Me mandem cometarios,,,é muito importante pra mim..que estou sempre perdidinha..hehe  
  
Subiu as escadas rápido como uma bala, ofegante, chegou ao segundo andar, e abriu a porta com força....mas não tinha ninguém dentro.O desespero e o medo cresceram dentro de si... ****Em outro lugar***** Duo estava sentado junto á Heero, e por mais incrível e inconcebível que possa parecer, o americano ria...ria com gosto, gargalhava da situação.Despreocupado, parecendo-se certo de algo.. -Do que ri tanto??-perguntou Heero, serenamente. -De todos vocês...-disse ele, certo do que falava.Parou de rir por um instante, e encarou Heero nos olhos, deu um sorriso cínico á ele. Aproximou-se lentamente de Heero, fazendo uma manha ruidosa, os olhos brilhavam maliciosamente...Seus lábios macios roçavam no pescoço de Heero, provocando-lhe uma sensação de deleite inconfundível...os carinhos de Duo deixavam Heero em transe, fazendo-o perder toda a ferocidade e bestialidade natural...Conversavam por meio de olhares famintos, e a intensidade da paixão crescia com o mesmo ardor no coração dos jovens, por ser oculto.Duo se deixou acariciar e Heero louvar sua beleza, no ápice de sua vontade de ser envolvido em braços tão ternos. Os lábios molhados de Duo brincavam no pescoço de Heero, cuja expressão era alucinada... Subitamente, Heero se afastou de Duo, numa evidente censura sem motivo.Duo olhou horrorizado para o rapaz, esperando que tivesse um bom motivo para fazer aquilo com ele... -Heero..o que pensa que está fazendo??Vai me dispensar assim?- perguntou,desapontado, com uma voz chocada. -Não posso...Tenho algumas coisas á fazer...-respondeu num tom frio e despreocupado. Duo apertou os punhos, e vociferou, enfurecido: -QUE BONITO!!-disse com raiva, tentou se controlar e pensar num argumento bem convincente para que Heero prosseguisse com o que não haviam terminado.- Por favor, Heero...Faça uma coisa:Finja que sou uma Lata velha de ketchup, você só tem que empurrar fundo para algo sair...-disse, como se isso fosse convencer o orgulhoso Soldado Perfeito. Heero, fingiu(muito bem, por sinal)que não havia escutado, e prosseguiu serenamente, deixando Duo abandonado. -AINDA DESPEDAÇO AQUELE MALDITO LAPTOP NA SUA CABEÇA, HEEROOO!!Desgraçado...-berrou, abotoando a blusa negra. Trowa procurava desesperadamente por Quatre em todos os andares, mas não parecia ser fácil, pois, o prédio tinha muitos andares, e, sua maioria não era conhecida pelo rapaz.Cerrou os olhos, pensando na burrada que Chang fizera....e ainda tivera a displicência de coloca-lo como cúmplice nessa situação arriscada...Impetuoso, ainda não sabia o quanto era perigoso mexer com as emoções de uma mulher...ainda mais se essa fosse temperamental e ciumenta como Anne..definitivamente, havia se metido numa enrascada.E estava convicto disso por experiência própria..sua irmã era extremamente zelosa e rígida em relação á ele... Se fosse se meter em circunstâncias como essas todos os dias, preferia nunca ter saído de onde estava... Subiu as escadas.... Heero trabalhava tranqüilamente, sem nenhum inoportuno...pensou que era bem mais rápido e eficiente que procedesse as coisas daquele jeito.Com a falta de sossego, proporcionada pelos amigos, perdia voas horas para se trabalhar...agora, queria adiantar o máximo que podia. Nos arquivos da OZ, Heero perdia as horas, lendo as última notícias e informações sobre os tenentes, capitães e os mandantes, que enviavam recomendações de última hora por meio do cérebro de computadores de OZ...uma grande manchete chamou a atenção de Heero.  
  
Boletim da OZ  
  
[b]"Jovem princesa do Reino Sank Desaparece Misteriosamente"[/b]  
  
[b] Nas últimas horas, uma busca pelas cidades e ruelas do Reino Sank foi acionada para localizar a jovem princesa, Relena Peacecraft, desaparecida, aparentemente por motivos desconhecidos, até mesmo pela guarda real, de quem é responsável a segurança absoluta da soberana do Reino pacifista de Sank.A Guarda-real, fiel Lucrezia Noin, não forneceu nenhuma informação ou notícia maior sobre o estado das buscas, ou possíveis suspeitos do súbito seqüestro.Suspeita-se de que seja uma tentativa de derrubar os princípios elogiáveis do total pacifismo, promovidos pelo Reino, com afinco e dedicação.[/b] [b] Esperamos que, com toda certeza, a cativante e nobre Princesa Peacecraft esteja bem.Nossos sinceros votos de reaparecimento e condolências ao Reino Sank.[/b]  
  
W.W.Monx...Norte da Europa.  
  
Heero não pode esconder o sobressalto e o alarme.Como relena desaparecia tão de repente..e nem mesmo a conhecida tenente da OZ, Noin, não tinha o que dizer...explicações não foram dadas.Devia ser uma ocasião tensa no Reino, pois, a amada princesa do povo, seqüestrada misteriosamente, por motivos desconhecidos, era do que se preocupar.Apesar de Heero não se sentir atraído pela jovem, e não corresponder aos seus sempre visíveis sentimentos, ainda tinha compaixão pelo Reino, que tanto lutara pelo que acreditava...sem hesitar, foi imediatamente, chamar os outros.Tinham que ajudar Noin e Milliardo, mesmo que estivesse desconfiado de que não apenas isso estava por trás dessa história mal-contada. Desligou o aparelho e suspirou longamente, pensando no que faria agora, que fugiria novamente para suas obrigações de piloto. -Lá vai você outra vez, Heero Yuy...-disse, de si para si, pensando no que teria que fazer agora, para contribuir com Noin e Milliardo nas buscas. Observou com atenção a tela negra do aparelho...parecia estar sujo....não era muito cuidadoso com isso, de fato..Aproximou-se com um pano, agora.Esfregou com força, mas a distorção, clara na tela, não obscurecia de forma alguma.Perdeu a paciência e foi atrás de Quatre, já que ele era o único que poderia ajuda-lo, aproveitaria para contar a novidades á todos.  
  
Virou-se violentamente para a porta, e uma sombra vestida de púrpura, estava imóvel o observando com atenção. Heero quase caiu pra trás, num assombro intenso. A sombra, coberta por um capuz elegante, o encarou diretamente nos olhos, provocando-lhe um arrepio enregelado na espinha.Os olhos azuis-claros penetraram nos seus azuis-prússia...um olhar severo, de retorno ao passado, ríspido e rancoroso... Engoliu em seco, ao reconhecer esse olhar austero e frio....que rebaixava todos á sua volta, como se a própria vida não tivesse mais sentido.... Reconheceu a si próprio..dentro daquele olhar....como se já tivesse sido aquilo em tempo anterior.Aquele era o olhar do remoto Soldado Perfeito, fitando uma nova manifestação de Heero Yuy. Queria fugir....correr dali, daquela visão espantosa, pedir por ajuda.....ajuda, agora se dava conta, do que o antigo Soldado Perfeito precisava..auxílio... As pernas teimavam em não obedecer, e as palavras fugiram-lhe dos lábios.Permaneceu inativo, contra sua vontade. O capuz púrpura foi retirado fortemente, descobrindo o rosto enigmático...Os longos cabelos esvoaçaram com o vento, cobrindo parcialmente o rosto descorado e desigual. Em passos arrastados, foi se aproximando de Heero, os olhos azuis brilhando...Marejados. Jogou o capuz púrpura no chão, esquecendo-se da compostura e da decência.Envolveu Heero pelo pescoço, afagou seus cabelos delicadamente...a figura obscura transpirava saudade e ternura por Heero, que ainda parado, não entendia motivo de tanta paixão e idolatria. Abraçava Heero fortemente, os olhos azuis brilhavam de saudades e amores pelo rapaz, encostou a cabeça do rapaz em seu ombro, e o aninhou com carinho e amabilidade, as lágrimas insistiam para correr pelo rosto lívido, agora com pequenas manchas rosadas, que cobriam as bochechas. Pressionava Heero contra si, não acreditando que o tinha em seus braços, enfim, somente para si.Um pequeno sorriso tímido apareceu no rosto rigoroso. Ele queria fugir de todo modo, mas uma força incógnita, o impedia de escapar.Tentou se esquivar dos abraços frequentes da criatura...mas foi impedido por uma súbita picada dolorida no pescoço.O corpo ficou entorpecido, anestesiado..até que paralisou completamente.Uma sensação gigantesca de sonolência tomou conta do seu corpo..dominando-o por inteiro... -O q-que p-preten............ Heero desabou pesadamente no chão perante á sombra.....desacordado. -Não pensava que eras tão negligente Heero...-profanou com uma voz suave e afável aos ouvidos como uma pluma, porém nociva e ameaçadora como o veneno de uma serpente. Agora radiante de felicidade, festejando a mais valiosa conquista, a figura obscura ajeitou os cabelos desalinhados cobrindo o rosto lateralmente, e ordenou á capangas, que levassem o rapaz inconsciente á um determinado local ordenado...onde pudesse ficar á vontade com ele...para que não fosse interrompida por empecilhos desnecessários.  
  
Quatre, desesperado, subiu as escadas, em pânico.Tinha absoluta certeza de que ouvira um movimento suspeito nos andares mais baixos..ou seja, o andar onde moravam.Não seria muito lógico, que pensasse que mais uma balbúrdia nojenta e estressante ressurgiria num momento tão inoportuno...será que os fatos, não poderiam, tecnicamente..esperar pelo seu consentimento?Não, não...tudo teria que acontecer, como o habitual, nas horas em que menos precisava de confusão, assim que muitas outras estivessem desabando como trovões acima de sua cabeça.De certo que essa babaquice emocional era toda do feitio dele...mas não conseguia evitar, afinal, era Quatre, era deste modo. Perder as estribeiras ali não seria uma boa coisa a se fazer, seguindo a doutrina de Duo...não, não, isso provou que estava sendo muito influenciado por ele.Não era nada seguro.Devia se preocupar com o que acontecera, apesar de estar se roendo de raiva de Trowa....Como pôde ser tão insolente, desumano..babaca!!Grrrrr!!-torceu os dedos com fúria. -Controle-se...-pediu a si próprio, tentando controlar o desejo de descontar toda o seu furor contra a parede, e quem sabe, destruir todo o vestígio de raiva e ódio que o tomavam nessa hora. As escadas nunca terminavam, isso o deixava mais irritado ainda, com ódio de andar.Parou para uma breve pausa na escadaria... Observou a vista daquele andar, e ficou meio que absorto. Uma criatura assustadoramente apressada e exaltada, correu em sua direção..e parecia sibilar algo como "isso é sacanagem, seu covarde, bundão..."..e outras coisas mais, próprias de uma pessoa com raiva o suficiente para explodir um pedaço do chão para enfiar a cabeça de alguém dentro... -Arf....Arf....Arf...UFA Parou de repente, e respirou com força, tentando arranjar força para continuar xingando Heero em seus pensamentos(se bem que ele pensava relativamente alto).Injuriado, olhou para Quatre, que parecia tão enfurecido quanto.Vendo que não eram os únicos ligeiramente alterados, por motivos comuns-babacas-amorosos, acomodaram-se nas escadas, cansados de procurar por que deveria estar OS procurando! -O que foi?-perguntou o loirinho, meio sem jeito de começar. -Imagina só!?-respondeu num tom cantante, recuperando a forma debochada.- Trezentas calorias queimadas espontaneamente numa tentativa fracassada de praticar sexo...Desagradável, não?-perguntou, fechando a cara novamente. Logo imaginou o que Heero deveria ter feito.De acordo com seus cálculos...os dois eram relativamente previsíveis, uma briguinha imbecil, sem motivo, freqüente entre os dois, era inegavelmente causada pelo mais eficiente e autodisciplinado amante de Heero.O laptop. -Já era de se imaginar...-respondeu, cético, não demonstrando nenhuma surpresa. -Esse tipo de situação infernal faz o meu ego ficar do tamanho de um caracol...-murmurou, arrasado.-Falando no diabo...Cadê o Heero?-perguntou, procurando esconder seriamente a real curiosidade. -Boa pergunta..-respondeu, amargamente.-Onde estão...Trowa, WuFei, Anne e Heero??-retornou a pergunta. -Nossa!Situação de frustração coletiva!Não somos os únicos estrupiados pelo par...-disse, numa espécie de consolo mútuo, muito fracassado.-Dessa vez o Heero-o abominável-destruidor de corações americanos e Trowa-o vil-cínico e WuFei-lábia escrota, fizeram o que não deviam...-disse, recuperando o sarcasmo-benfeitor, ainda enraivecido com a forma que fora tratado.  
  
Tornaram a subir as escadas, dessa vez, conformados, não iriam atrás dos dois, de forma alguma.Iriam até seu aparentemente, esperar por uma aparição por parte de algum dos dois, e uma tentativa de desculpa muito bem formulada e persuasiva. Abriram a porta apaticamente, a se depararam com a cena mais nauseante dos últimos anos. Anne estava completamente descabelada, os cabelos, quase do mesmo tamanho que os de Duo, desalinhados no rosto, lhe davam uma aparência despreocupada e meio "distraída". -Anne, o que está fazendo??-perguntou Duo, com uma cara de funeral. Ela virou o rosto para o americano.Toda manchada de lágrimas, um bando de pílulas de frascos inimagináveis espalhados pelo chão, em torno dela.Sentada numa posição "chinesa", estava estática frente ao telefone. Uma jarra d'água, completamente vazia, estava por cima do sofá, molhando todo o estofado.E uma pilha de barras de chocolates vazias. Visão degradante de um ser humano em estado deprimente por causa de um deslize do namorado. -Está vagando um célebre caminho para a obesidade...-comentou, vendo três caixas de chocolate duplo-recheio-cremoso vazios. Ela olhou tristemente para os dois, com o rosto inteiramente melado de chocolate ao leite.Tomou um copo d'água duma vez só e sibilou, com uma voz frágil, aparentemente de doente:  
  
-O que você queria??Que eu fosse uma samaritana, professora de catecismo, distribuísse sopa para os sem-teto????Aiiiiiiiiiêê... -disse de uma vez, tomando a cabeça nas mãos...visivelmente tonta.-O corpo já não me interessa.-disse, tristonha, abocanhando metade da barra de chocolate que restava.-Não vale a pena, já que ninguém me ama e nem quer saber de mim...  
  
-Errr...Não fala isso!-começou Quatre, já suspeitando os tipo de pílulas que a garota havia tomado.-Que remédio é esse, Anne?-mal terminou a frase e a garota caiu dura no chão. -Sonífero....-murmurou Duo,respondendo por ela, catando as caixinhas.-Vai cair no sono por umas horinhas. ***********Um andar mais baixo********* Trowa e Chang, claramente preocupados, procuravam Heero pelo prédio.Uns minutos mais cedo, escutaram passos suspeitos, rondando o prédio.E, de repente, Heero não havia aparecido mais.Duvidoso..claro. Olharam pela sacada, e viram quatro grandalhões-parrudos, procurando por alguém.Umas bestas patéticas de se ver.Por certo, Heero estava lá. Tornaram a descer a cascata de escadas, e deram de cara com dois deles.Logo se prepararam para mostrar que não eram garotinhos-comuns.Seria justo, dois contra dois.Agora, era só saber como distrair os imbecis encapuzados. -Toma cuidado..-avisou. Vigiaram o corredor, até que os homens se aproximaram o bastante. Chang voou no pescoço de um, violentamente, Trowa tentou impedí-lo, mas já era tarde.Os dois grandalhões agarraram Chang, e aplicaram uma dose de anestésico sonífero no rapaz, com muito esforço, pois o garoto se sacudia violentamente, tentando escapar.Trowa não pode fazer nada, naquele momento, sua pele também estava em risco, teria de escapar, para que pudesse informar os outros da situação.E isso incluía Quatre, que provavelmente estaria irado com ele.Já não estava mais, tão certo de que os outros se disporiam a salva-los. Chang desmaiou, e foi colocado numa maca....os homens se aproximaram de Trowa, planejando o mesmo contra ele.Preparou-se para o pior, já que no instante não tinha mais aliados consigo.Chang foi levado apressadamente por um dos homens, Trowa hesitou e foi atrás, porém, foi impedido por um deles.Seria o próximo. Um apito ruidoso soou ferozmente, e logo, o bando de brutamontes saiu em disparada em direção ao velho ônibus parado frente ao prédio. Salvo pelo gongo. Agora, o mais importante, seria explicar a situação á Anne, Quatre e Duo, antes que os localizassem e terminassem como Chang e Heero, capturados pelo inimigo desconhecido.Escapar dali, misteriosamente subitamente, seria fácil...o complexo seria achar um bom disfarce ou um refúgio para que não o capturassem, já que, conheciam o soldado Trowa Barton, por informação e aparência.A precipitação seria culminante, mais não temia, afinal, não era nem a primeira, nem a última vez a qual passava por algo assim. Depois de todos se recuperarem da tentativa insana de Anne de cobrir a tristeza com mais uma camada de gordura, o clima tinha se tornado mais ameno...pelo menos entre eles, já que não faziam a mínima idéia onde os outros haviam parado.Ninguém tinha voltado até agora(cinco horas depois do acontecido). Anne dormia profundamente, mudando totalmente sua expressão frustrada para uma serena e despreocupada.Quatre e Duo tomavam chá na sala, num tédio mortal e irritante. -Mas que lerdeza...-comentou Duo, olhando pela décima vez o relógio.-Onde é que aqueles bocós se meteram á essas horas??? -Acho melhor verificarmos na portaria... -Depois dessa e outras...-começou Duo, fazendo pose de charmoso e experiente no assunto.-Posso garantir que nos dias de hoje, não adianta beleza, comida, sexo ou sedução para se hipnotizar totalmente um homem....mas sim a capacidade de ignora-lo e fingir-se pouco interessado nele...-comentou. -Interessante...essa sua tese..-disse Quatre, dando um sorrisinho confortante. Os dois riram juntos de seus dramas...não tão dramáticos, mas, não deixavam de ser inconveniências..  
  
Concluíram que a primeira semana de tentativas de se adaptar á uma vida normal fora um pesadelo, horrendo... Deixaram Anne, afogada no sono, em casa...e foram procurar se informar sobre o que acontecera aos rapazes sumidos.  
  
**Instantes após*********** Quatre e Duo ficaram boquiabertos....pasmos e desesperados.Incrédulos. O gentil porteiro teve a bondade de lhes contar que os célebres desaparecidos não foram mais vistos desde a manhã.Por ninguém.Apenas uma turma muito peculiar havia visitado o prédio para observação, mas se retiraram relativamente rápido. Muito provavelmente, algo REALMENTE grave havia acontecido ali.Só não sabiam o quê. Deram de cara com Trowa no caminho de volta...Quatre, ao mesmo tempo aliviado e enfurecido, não lhe dirigiu muitas palavras animadoras, apenas o informou o andamento da situação, naturalmente, já que não iria se comportar amavelmente até que não lhe pedisse desculpas.E isso era definitivo. Se sentia ligeiramente arrependido, pois, achava que Trowa não tivera culpa na história com a vizinha....é.Seria melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, honestamente, o mais ajuizado. ***Um pouco mais tarde*** Quatre e Duo, pesquisavam no laptop de Heero, indícios do que poderia ter acontecido.Não encontravam nada nos arquivos, parecia que tudo seria mais difícil, devido ao fato de não saberem o que levou ao seqüestro repentino de Heero e WuFei.Trowa fiscalizava alguns mapas, numa tentativa não muito concreta de adivinhar o paradeiro dos dois, já que fora o único que teve a oportunidade de encarar o inimigo de frente, e escapar.Alguma coisa lhe dizia, que os interesses dos seqüestradores, ia além disso.... O mais importante, era esclarecer a confusão armada com todos, e isso teria de ser rápida, pois, a vida de dois deles corria perigo. -Preciso falar com vocês...-disse, secamente. -Sobre o quê??-perguntou quatre, fazendo-se de desentendido. -Você sabe...O que aconteceu hoje, não tivemos culpa...-explicou, com paciência.-Foi um acidente. -Que tipo de acidente se trata?-perguntou, sarcástico, pronunciando as palavras com displicência.-Uma garota acena para vocês com intimidade no meio da rua...como se tivesse alguma ligação "especial" com vocês....Acidente peculiar esse, não concorda?-indagou, de má vontade. -Foi um mal-entendido...-disse, depois de uma pausa.-Ela passou aqui e veio falar alguma coisa ao Chang e... Anne subitamente apareceu na sala, com o cabelo totalmente arrepiado, e as roupas amassadas, não deixando dúvida de que acabara de acordar, e parecia já estar bem entretida na conversa esclarecedora. -Ela veio falar com o WuFei??-perguntou, com uma expressão chorosa, fazendo ambos ficarem com pena. -Estava com uma xícara na mão..deve ter vindo pedir algo á ele...nada de suspeito.-esclareceu.-Heero atendeu a porta, e foi extremamente mal-educado pelo que eu saiba, depois o Chang apareceu e perguntou o que ela queria...Mas ela permaneceu calada, como se algo a afligisse.Eu estava tomando banho, sem saber de nada, apareci na sala e perguntei o que acontecia...mas quando ela pôs os olhos em mim saiu correndo feito louca...- explicou, tentando ser convincente. Todos se entreolharam, notando a rudeza com que trataram os rapazes, sem saber dos fatos por inteiro, e logo se desculparam com Trowa.Mas já não adiantava, dois deles estavam em mãos desconhecidas, e isso não resolvia o problema. -Desculpa, Trowa...-disse Quatre, recuperando o ar gentil e delicado.-Fomos muito ásperos e inconseqüentes...não quisemos saber do que tinham a dizer e logo culpamos vocês...-o abraçou forte, revelando o medo que sentia no momento.Medo que fosse seqüestrado, ou pior, que Trowa fosse, em seu lugar, o que era mil vezes mais doloroso.-Gomen... Deu-lhe um beijo afável, derretendo toda a arrogância e indiferença com a que o estava tratando, pela delicadeza e suavidade naturais do loirinho encantadoramente irresistível. Anne novamente escondeu o rosto nas mãos, parecia que estava chorando. -Argh..Como pude ser tão imbecil....-repetiu para si mesma, dando uma espécie de guincho agudo.-EU MEREÇO morrer sozinha e ser encontrada três semanas depois...-disse, tristonha, sentando no sofá pesadamente, empurrando Duo para o lado.-Semi-devorada por um pastor alemão... -Cruzes!-disse Duo, num susto exagerado.-Não se preocupe, vamos encontra- los depressinha!!-disse agitado.-Ah, e pare de falar como uma velha! -Concordo!-disseram Quatre e Trowa, sorrindo amavelmente á garota, que puxou um travesseiro e colocou no rosto, chateada. -Eu quero o meu Chang de volta!!AAARGH!!  
  
Enquanto Duo e Quatre rastreavam as últimas informações salvas no laptop de Heero, rachado, Anne fazia uma zona na sala, espalhou todos os mapas disponíveis sob o chão, de forma que pudesse analisar todos enquanto caminhava livremente pela casa.Os lugares eram todos muito pequenos e semelhantes, o que dificultava a localização..ainda mais sendo que, estavam procurando por alguém que nunca haviam visto. Duo resmungava algo incompreensível, e massageava a barriga, gemendo de fome.Quatre não se incomodava com esse detalhe, afinal, dois amigos seus estavam correndo um perigo inimaginável, e a barriga faminta de Duo ficaria em segundo plano agora, definitivamente. Um pequeno detalhe lhe deixou chateado, o Natal estava próximo, e parecia que não seria um dos melhores.Muito risco e trabalho para as festas...Rá, nem pensar em Feliz Ano-Novo, Próspera Falta-de-Sorte...-pensou. "Pelo menos eu tenho Trowa a meu lado..."-pensou consigo, observando o belo jovem alto de olhos verdes, mais sinceros e encantadores que já vira."Quero passar o Natal com você, não importa o que aconteça"-suspirou, e voltou ao árduo trabalho. -ÔPA...-disse Anne, antes de tropeçar na borda de dois mapas de Kyoto e Akihabara e estatelar-se no chão dolorosamente.-Aiiii... -Você está bem, Anne??...-perguntou o rapaz alto, amparando Anne pelos braços.Quatre e Duo logo se puseram de pé... Os três olharam para o rosto da garota, que se jogou no chão novamente, de joelhos, começou a chorar compulsivamente, novamente.... -Doeu tanto assim, foi???-perguntou Duo, sem jeito. A garota o encarou nos olhos, fazendo o americano se afastar. Quatre se aproximou carinhosamente a abraçou, fazendo-a chorar cada vez mais..parecia muito angustiada, e precisava de um ombro amigo para expor seus sentimentos, agora confusos. -Shhhhh...Calma, você sabe muito bem que tudo vai dar certo...não tem porque se preocupar tanto...-disse, amavelmente, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam ferozmente, pelo rosto delicado da garota. -Quer dizer que você não estava chorando por que caiu??-perguntou, parecendo muito indignado.-Essas mulheres.....incompreensíveis...Argh..- comentou Duo, depois de se retirar e cochichar algo no ouvido de Trowa, que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. -O que vai fazer?-perguntou o loirinho, preocupado. -Vou comprar uns croissants...O Duo tá me enchendo a paciência!-disse, aborrecido, fechando a porta, antes que Quatre pudesse impedi-lo -Não vá...-disse baixinho, escorregando os dedos, na porta.-Espere aí, Anne!!-disse, quase que no mesmo instante. Abriu a porta violentamente e saiu correndo atrás do rapaz, que parecia não ter plena consciência do perigo pelo qual passava. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, quando chegou num andar abaixo, notou que havia perdido Trowa de vista.. -Droga!! Quando se deu conta, Trowa havia desaparecido de seus olhos, não poderia mais fazer nada, apenas torcer para que nada acontecesse á ele, já que, dentre todos, o rapaz era o mais vulnerável á ser seqüestrado. Subiu as escadas novamente, meio desacreditado, sentiu um aperto forte no coração.Era horrível ficar tão impotente numa situação dessas. Abriu a porta, desanimado e logo, Anne perguntou-lhe por que diabos Trowa tinha que sair tão repentinamente por motivo tão imbecil. -Atitude estúpida e insensata.....não pensou nas conseqüências...-comentou, com arrogância, esquecendo-se de que Quatre estava á beira de um ataque de nervos.-Ai, desculpa, Quatre...-disse, aproximando-se do loirinho, que escondia a face nas mãos, desesperado. Duo apareceu na sala com uma expressão de desentendido e mal-informado da situação..e não deixou de perguntar onde estavam os croissants dele. Anne lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo, e ele logo se calou, vendo o pânico de Quatre em relação á Trowa.Por mais que fosse um motivo bobo, isso só pioraria as circunstâncias para eles.Não sabiam se tinham força suficiente para derrotar o perigo eminente, já que agora era somente três.Aquilo estava ficando desesperador, e Duo não tinha sentimentos agradáveis em relação ao término dessa história mal-contada. Sentou-se ao lado do colega, e lhe deu um abraço apertado.As lágrimas correram pelo rosto delicado e pálido, lágrimas de pânico e desespero pelo ser amado...isso, Duo podia compreender e tomar sincera parte nisso. ***Na padaria, não muito longe***** -Dez croissants de chocolate, por favor...-pediu. -Não temos de chocolate.Só de caramelo.-respondeu o padeiro, atrás do balcão.-Pode olhar a nossa diversidade de pães....na vitrine ao lado.- indicou. Trowa foi até a vitrine ver o 2que levaria para todos comerem, quando sentiu dois braços fortes e grande, paralisarem seus movimentos de uma vez.Não teve tempo de olhar pra trás e descobrir a criatura que estava fazendo aquilo com ele, e logo tentou se libertar.Mas o indivíduo era mais forte que ele, e maior.Tentou dar um chute no estômago dele,-sem sucesso.- Observou melhor o reflexo da figura no espelho e logo, ficou chocado com tamanha insolência de sua parte.Não era apenas um homem....era duas pessoas. -Mas, VOCÊ!!-disse, com a voz afetada. Logo, o homem puxou um lenço banhado com um fluido viscoso duvidoso e o apertou contra o nariz de Trowa, que ofegava com tanto esforço procedido devido á força do capanga.Tentou novamente se libertar do cheiro forte e nauseante que enchia as narinas, deixando-o imensamente tonto, zonzo e cansado.As pernas pesaram como nunca, juntamente comas pálpebras que teimavam em querer se fechar. O Resto de consciência que ainda restava ao jovem piloto pode lhe informar precisamente. "Isso....é éter...." Piscou os olhos com força tentando afastar a onda de sonolência e marasmo que invadia seu corpo...em vão... Exalou um último longo suspiro, e desmaiou inconsciente no chão da rua. O Homem fez sinal para o padeiro e carregou o cormo adormecido até a caminhonete. *************Em casa************ -Por acaso ele não estava com o celular?????-perguntou, fazendo um sorriso de última esperança evidente. Quatre puxou o telefone e discou apressado. Sua expressão esperançosa, mudou radicalmente.Os olhos, marejados, exalavam repugnância.Já era de se imaginar o que acontecera, pela cara horrorizada do pobre loirinho. Anne e Duo olharam com uma cara de "E aí?" e recebem uma resposta fria e indiferente: -Desligado ou fora da área...-disse, com uma voz rouca e chorosa.Bateu o telefone com força, rachando parte dele. Duo e Anne fizeram cara de tragédia e tentaram consolar o loirinho, desolado...agora eram três infelizes, dois pilotos Gundam, todos sem namorado disponível, sem escolhas para salvá-los, sem saber quem os capturou.....resumindo:uns pobres coitados que não têm o que fazer para reverter a própria situação deplorável.Só restava torcer para que a ao menos a sorte estivesse ao seu lado... Foram para suas camas com caras abatidas e fatigadas... -Nada pior do que estar com uma cara assim, com dias para o Natal.....- comentou Anne, passando uma loção no rosto. -É a mesma coisa que dizer que estamos todos parecendo um cocô...-disse Duo, áspero, pulando na cama.Começou a rir sem parar, abraçou a garota e tropeçou no tapete. A garota olhou com raiva para o rosto de zombaria do americano e repetiu para si: -Equilíbrio Interior....Equilíbrio Interior.... *********NO DIA SEGUINTE***** Duo ainda dormia pesado no quarto, roncava furiosamente, parecendo que estava tendo um sonho paranóico.Apesar de tantas frustrações o americano tinha tranqüilidade suficiente para desfrutar de uma boa e longa noite de sono. Revirou-se na cama percorrendo as mãos pelos lençóis, procurando Heero, que sempre o acordava no típico mau humor, e depois magicamente, se tornava carinhoso e atencioso, desperdiçando um pouco do seu "precioso" tempo com o rapaz... -Heero......-sussurrou lentamente.-Não se esconde... Quando abriu os olhos e esfregou os dedos na face lívida e ainda sonolenta, viu uma mão feminina sacudindo seu ombro com violência... Lembrou-se de que Heero não estava mais lá, e isso fez seu início de despertar mais amargo. Anne sorriu, compreendendo o olhar perdido e triste do americano e logo o ajudou a se sentar na cama e receber as novidades, não tão animadoras quanto pensava ser. -Não tem Heero, não...Mas se quiser ainda tem a Anne....-disse a garota, tentando ser brincalhona e animar o colega... -Deus me livre!-respondeu com aspereza.-Prefiro arrancar a cabeça fora e depois comer!-disse, sarcástico. -Antipático, deixa de palermice!-disse ela. Ele deu uma risada maldosa e deu uns tapinhas na cabeça da garota, desmanchando seu rabo-de-cavalo.Ela deu um guincho de desaprovação e prendeu os cabelos que iam até a cintura, soltos.Reparou que seus cabelos estavam maltratados e secos, devido á falta de atenção proporcionada nos últimos dias...também, com os últimos acontecimentos, a última coisa com que iria gastar sua paciência seria o cabelo... -Quer que eu faça uma trança!?-perguntou Duo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela, parecendo-se mais com um cabeleireiro profissional. Ela fez uma afirmação com a cabeça e Duo fez uma trança semelhante á sua na garota, que parecia satisfeita com o resultado... -Pronto..isso vai realçar mais o seu rosto!!-disse, num tom conselheiro, espalhando a franja grande pelos lados da face. -Arigatou, Duo-san!-disse, agradecida. Quando os dois retornaram á sala, Quatre estava conversando seriamente com Zechs, que acabara de chegar.Os dois pareciam muito compenetrados e prudentes, tomavam um chá, e haviam malas encostadas nas bordas das cadeiras. Os dois percorreram os olhos pela sala, sem entender o que se passava.Quando finalmente Quatre e Zechs interromperam o que discutiam, cumprimentaram-nos... -Bom Dia, Sr.Zechs Marquise....Como sempre aparecendo de surpresa...- cumprimentou Duo, pomposamente, fazendo uma reverência ensaiada, mais se parecendo um herói de novela, e Zechs, o duque de Edimburgo. -Bom Dia, Duo Maxwell..acho que pelo que pude constatar dos fatos...-disse, de um jeito irônico, afastando a franja do rosto.-Seu short está sofrendo de........Bulimia!? Todos olharam para o micro-short preto, fino e quase transparente, que Duo estava usando, que nem ao menos cobria direito a coxa, deixando praticamente todo o corpo majestoso exposto á olhares presentes. Anne deu uma risada, e olhou para o rosto envergonhado do americano, que respondeu com um encabulado "Arrã" e saiu correndo para o quarto  
  
-PELA URINA DE SATÃ!!Por que diabos nós temos que ir pra droga daquele Reino fedido!!?!?!-resmungava Duo, já no carro, indignado com a decisão tomada sem o seu consentimento, fundamental para que tudo funcionasse.  
  
-Não se aborreça...-advertiu friamente, Quatre, parecendo completamente decidido e certo do que estava fazendo.-Para que as buscas possam ser lideradas por nós mesmos...teremos mais recursos disponíveis á nosso total acesso!  
  
-Se continuar com essa postura infantil, será mais difícil localizarmos o Chang, Trowa e o Heero...-diz Anne, jogando sua mala no banco traseiro.  
  
-Esse é o típico Soldado que odeia-cumprir-ordens, que eu conheço....- comentou Zechs, sarcasticamente, na direção do carro, olhando para o vidro que refletia a imagem teimosa de Duo.  
  
Duo deu um resmungo surdo e permaneceu com a cara fechada pelo resto da viagem.Não era muito do seu feitio adorar o Reino Sank, ainda mais com Relena na liderança do lugar...estava indo pra lá por Heero, por que se dependesse de seu orgulho e sua vontade, explodiria aquele lugar em segundos.... **Chegando lá*** -Vocês terão quartos exclusivos na base preparada para buscas secretas do Reino...temos profissionais do ramo disponíveis para esclarecimento de qualquer tipo de dúvida, ou possíveis suspeitas dos seqüestradores...- avisou Milliardo,conduzindo os rapazes á base, que mais parecia um palácio  
  
-Ótimo...-disse Duo, fazendo birra.-Onde é meu quarto? -Segundo andar, 625... -O meu?-perguntou a garota do grupo, meio desinteressada. -Segundo andar, 700.Quatre Winner, o seu é o 614.  
  
Desanimados e não muito disposto á começarem a trabalhar, deixaram as malas nos quartos e seguiram para o centro de buscas, no quarto andar. ***No local***  
  
Vários objetos e roupas pertencentes á Trowa, WuFei e Heero, estavam espalhados por várias mesas, e eram estudados por homens, minuciosamente.Nem tiveram coragem de se aproximar, pela falta de informação á respeito das pesquisas.  
  
Notaram que não havia muito que poderiam fazer por ali, apenas inspecionar as provas e os dados é o que teriam de fazer, sem hesitar.Decidiram ir visitar Tenente Noin, que agora, era guarda real de Relena.Provavelmente, estaria com Milliardo conversando sobre algum tipo de nova ordem para o Reino, obviamente, idealizada pela Suprema Rainha Relena.  
  
O prédio era enorme, e haviam centenas de quartos para os pesquisadores, espalhados pelos vinte andares que compunham o lugar.A lanchonete ficava no primeiro andar. ****No primeiro andar****  
  
-Boa-Tarde, Meninos e Meninas!!-disse Noin, corando de felicidade em vez os rapazes que tanto gostava e admirava.-Como cresceram desde a última vez!!- comentou, parecendo sua mãe, abraçando a todos, fortemente.  
  
-Que saudades, Senhorita Noin!!-disse Quatre, gentilmente.-Vejo que tem trabalhado muito por aqui!!  
  
-Sem dúvida...Mas, tenho novidades para vocês...-disse, perdendo um pouco da alegria inicial.-Amanhã teremos um evento social no Reino...  
  
-E?-perguntou Duo, já imaginando de quem era obra.  
  
-Senhorita Relena fez questão de convida-los...  
  
-Mas não temos trajes específicos!-disse Anne com veemência, tentando arranjar um argumento que a convencesse de que não estavam muito preparados para participar dessa falta de senso de ridículo exposta.  
  
-Eu os trarei hoje mesmo...-explicou, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.- Entendo como se sentem, mas será bom se distraírem com algo, em meio á tanta confusão e tristeza, sempre há uma forma de se lembrar das coisas agradáveis...  
  
"Relena Agradável??Bah, Conta outra.....essa não me convenceu...."-pensou Duo, imaginando com que cara iria receber a Suprema Rainha do Mundo.  
  
-Agora descansem...vocês merecem todo o conforto que podemos oferecer, deixem que eu cuido de tudo!!-disse simpaticamente, levando-os de volta ao seu quarto, para que não se perdessem pelo prédio gigante.  
  
Despediu-se de todos, tentando anima-los, o que seria extremamente difícil, considerando tudo pelo que passavam.Perder uma pessoa querida, tão repentinamente, sem que ninguém tivesse o mínimo de consideração, era de fato, muito doloroso para quem quer que fosse. ***No dia Seguinte*** Duo acordou com um humor terrivelmente péssimo.A falta do corpo quente de Heero ao seu lado, todos os dias, deixava seu bom humor terrivelmente inconstante.Não estava com nem um pouco de paciência para agüentar Relena e suas provocações idiotas.Ainda mais se estivessem numa droga de festa promovida por ela.Isso o estava deixando neurótico....Não tinha pressentimentos bons em relação á esse súbito encontro-arranjado. Ambas as coisas deram-lhe vontade de vomitar. Sua cabeça doía.Na verdade, o corpo estava dolorido. Na porta estava pendurado seu smoking, negro, tal qual gostava.Noin era bem informada, assim sendo, sabia das suas preferências... -Menos mal....-disse, pegando o traje. **No outro quarto***  
  
Acordou mal á beça.  
  
Quatre pegou seu traje, sem sequer olha-lo direito.Por mais fino e educado que fosse, não estava com a mínima vontade de ir á uma festa hoje, não tinha a companhia que desejava....então, não tinha nada...Absolutamente dependia de si e de seus amigos no momento, para que pudesse encontrar Trowa.Não acreditava muito no potencial daquelas pesquisas complexas, mas era bom confiar em alguém numa hora dessas. A falta de um par de olhos, de um verde penetrante e sensualmente misterioso, o enlouqueciam desvairadamente. -Que saco!-disse com a voz severa, jogando as roupas sob a cama, de má vontade. Por mais que se esforçasse, não tinha confiança no que estavam fazendo.Na sua opinião, aquilo não daria em nada, estava completamente desesperançoso...e não podia fazer mais nada, não dependia mais dele, que todos fossem encontrados.E o pior:Não sabia mais o que fazer para colaborar.  
  
**No quarto do final do corredor***  
  
Anne dormiu feito uma pedra.Não se lembrava de ter passado uma noite tão sozinha e tão mal-acompanhada por um travesseiro duro feito uma pedra.Isso tornava seu humor cada vez mais escorregadio.Enquanto se maquiava e procurava rugas precoces frente ao espelho, constatou que por mais que tentasse, não sabia mais o que fazer naquela droga de lugar para onde a carregaram...aquilo não lhe cheirava bem, estava tudo muito correto.E não era hábito seu convive com organização. Tinha a nítida impressão de que iria despencar no espaço. Teria que tirar isso á limpo juntamente com Duo e Quatre.Tinha absoluta certeza de que eles pensavam do mesmo jeito.Preferia não ficar se comportando como uma perturbada.  
  
O vestido preto estava estendido sob a cama.  
  
************A FESTA*************HORAS MAIS TARDE*****************  
  
Anne estava deslumbrante em seu vestido negro.Uma roupa de gala lhe caía perfeitamente no seu corpo esculpido pela atividade esportiva...longo, predominava com uma enorme fenda que expunha sua perna bem definida pelo exercício com os rapazes...Um pequeno decote exibia toda a encanto e a perfeição de seu colo, num corte fenomenal, que exibia apenas o adequado, suficiente para fazer qualquer homem da festa implorar por uma dança com a linda dama melancólica de negro. Os cabelos escorridos, sempre presos num rabo-de-cavalo apertado, estavam excepcionalmente soltos e caídos pelos ombros descobertos.A cascata de cabelos macia e brilhante ia até a cintura e esvoaçavam magicamente ao mínimo toque.Era a mais bela e misteriosa garota da festa, acompanhada por também dois rapazes de beleza admirável.Todos de preto, mantinham a pose de convidados de última hora, e não se preocupavam com a diversão da festa, afinal, não estavam lá para isso. A maquiagem lhe dava um ar enigmático e curioso, ainda mais que cobria os olhos castanhos com o natural brilho de aço, predominante quando sempre estava ao lado de seu ilustre e não-presente namorado, com medonhos óculos escuros. Duo e Quatre vestiam o típico smoking da festa, concedido por Noin.Pareciam que os três haviam sido projetados para uma espécie de festa á la James Bond. -Estou me sentindo péssima, por aqui!-reclamou a garota, ignorando um olhar admirado de um rapaz ao seu lado. -Também estou nauseado!-disse Duo, com duas taças de champanhe na mão.-Quem sabe conseguimos uma brecha e escapamos desse lugar patético...-sugeriu -Assim espero...-disse absorto, Quatre. Depois de mais vinte minutos com muita dança e bebida, era a hora da aparição da Princesa do Reino no palanque principal.Todos os súditos correram até o grande palco, na expectativa de ver Relena Peacecraft. -Ah, não....-reclamou Duo, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.-A hora da encheção de lingüiça!Manda o Milliardo levar a gente embora, senão eu vou ter um ataque de vômito e autoflagelo AGORA MESMO!-berrou, arrancando olhares raivosos e insatisfeitos para os três -Calma, Duo...-censurou Quatre.-Só mais um pouco e vamos embora! -Não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências...-disse, ameaçador.-OLHA QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DE PROMOVER O SUICÍDIO EM MASSA, AGORA MESMO! Subitamente, a Princesa do Reino Sank, apareceu triunfante no palanque, exibindo um sorriso iluminado de felicidade, o qual já não se via á muito tempo Desatou a fazer um discurso emocionado aos cidadãos do Reino, a respeito da felicidade em que tinha de ver seu povo unido ao favor do pacifismo mas uma vez.Eram seus votos sinceros que a tentativa de alcançar a paz absoluta se concretizassem. -Tenho o prazer de mostrar ao meu querido povo de Sank, o principal motivo da minha alegria..que espero que se torne a alegria de todos!!-disse, ofegando de emoção, com as faces coradas pela alegria e a súbita empolgação estampada em seu rosto. Uma visão estarrecedora, quase fez Duo engasgar com o champanhe. Todos os habitantes e visitantes do Reino, ficaram horrorizados e estarrecidos com o que havia de lhes ser mostrado. Quatre paralisou imediatamente, não podia acreditar no que via.Como podia ser capaz de uma sujeira tão grande?Isso era praticamente imperdoável!Seus atos de imundice e perversidade passaram dos limites aceitáveis! Anne não pôde desgrudar os olhos da cena, tirou os óculos escuros, não acreditando no que via.Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo ali?Ela não piscava, apenas se preocupava com o próximo movimento de Relena.Naquele momento, tinha vontade de subir na droga do palanque, tira-lo de lá e quebrá-la ao meio.Como podia ser tão suja e maligna!? Os três se entreolharam, embasbacados, sem saber o que fazer. Milliardo escondeu o rosto decadente e humilhado nas mãos.O próprio irmão não tinha mais coragem de mirar aquela cena de desonra.  
  
Era quase impossível de se acreditar.Mas, Heero estava prostrado numa cadeira, posta ao lado de Relena.Com uma expressão serena e calma no rosto...Mas parecia estranhamente, adormecido.Assemelhava-se a um boneco...pálido e calado, completamente retraído e mudo. Quem bem o conhecia, diria que aqueles olhos controlados e pacatos não eram os de Heero.Não havia nada ali dentro.Não havia uma lembrança de Duo, de seu toque, de seus lábios...nada.Não havia sentimento.Não havia a mínima lembrança embaçada de que um dia ele havia sido feliz ao lado de alguém especial. Relena sorria diante de sua definitiva derrota sob Duo.O americano, á metros de distância do palanque, torcia o punho com força, quase o fazendo sangrar de tanta raiva e fúria que o consumia por dentro ali.Duo sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si, tão quente e intensa quanto a luz que cobria as duas figuras sob o palco. Haviam fracassado miseravelmente, e agora, Heero estava nas mãos de Relena. -O que fazemos agora!?-perguntou Quatre, em pânico, vendo outra sombra ser carregada, amarrada numa cadeira, para o palco. -Me desculpem pessoal....mas dessa vez eu mato essa lambisgóia!-disse Duo, enfurecido Avançaram até o local onde os dois estavam, prontos para qualquer tipo de ataque violento que poderia ocorrer.Se dependesse de Relena, mataria todos eles que estavam ali, no momento, pois seu desejo de permanecer com Heero era infinito, uma obsessão sem limites...  
  
Incrivelmente, todos os três rapazes, supostamente seqüestrados por alguma alma nefasta, estavam dispostos em cadeiras de metal, no palanque, onde Relena estava discursando á seu povo, que á essas alturas, já havia se retirado daquele lugar, por insistência de Milliardo, Noin e toda a segurança, acanhado e profundamente envergonhado com a chacota, e brincadeirinhas infantil promovidas, com conseqüências graves para a garota, que parecia não se importar ao mínimo com a expressão arrasada de seu irmão...mais uma vítima da "suposta inocência" da garota. Estavam tomados por uma expressão estranhamente serena e controlada, por mais que estivessem conscientes da situação, não demonstravam nenhum sinal de nervosismo, ou melhor, nenhum sinal de sentimento...de dor, raiva, ódio, serenidade, ou sequer demonstravam que estavam respirando o mesmo ar que todos.Tudo parecia tão calmo e normal á eles...que se assemelhavam á bonecos de corda, esparramados e amarrados em cadeiras, por ordem de Relena.A cabeça dos jovens pendia sinistramente para um lado do pescoço, e pareciam imensamente confortáveis e satisfeitos, sem travar um movimento, ou abrir a boca num possível protesto.Calados e impotentes, não pareciam os pilotos Gundam de um dia, e sim fantoches narcotizados e sonolentos, sem coração, sem memória de que um dia foram felizes ao lado de alguém especial, e vários amigos que arriscariam a própria vida em favor das suas. Duo, Anne e Quatre, olhavam a cena, aterrorizados, sem saber o que eu fazer.Não era possível.Pareciam estar sob efeito de algum tipo de narcótico.Eram os únicos no grande salão. Impossível de não serem enxergados.Se os três rapazes não foram acudi-los, era porque algo mais grave ainda se encontrava por trás disso. A garota pôs a mão na boca, num gesto desesperado.Quatre a amparou pelos ombros, vendo que queria chorar, ou possivelmente dar um berro furioso e exaltado de ira.Duo exibia um olhar fulminante de horror e desprezo, de aversão á tudo o que Relena estava proporcionando á eles.Queria mata-la, despedaça-la,de uma forma tão brutal e selvagem quanto á que foi capaz de arrancar Heero de seus braços. Relena parecia estar se divertindo bastante os vendo em pânico...Tinha um brilho mágico nos olhos, que transbordava ousadia, repugnância e ao mesmo tempo, triunfo, felicidade e exaltação, por ter conseguido aquilo que tanto desejava.Mantinha o nariz empinado, e cacarejava de tanto rir.Duo mirava aquilo, se contorcendo em raiva.Por sorte, pensou, tinha uma arma carregada por baixo do elegante smoking.Dessa vez ela não escaparia viva...isso era uma promessa, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida, definitivamente, aquilo o faria sentir aliviado e realizado.  
  
Heero não gostaria de vê-lo sujando as mãos com tão asquerosa criatura. Mas Heero não tinha plena consciência. Estava perdido num mundinho morto, e não via mais o que Duo fazia ou não.Isso tornava a possibilidade de encurralar e abater a criatura odiável mais fácil e tranqüila. Seu lado assassino e sanguinário, adormecido pelo tempo e falta de destreza e prazer pela morte alheia...tinha despertado para uma nova vítima escolhida....aquela que merecia toda a tortura, mental e física existente,por ter se atrevido á cruzar o caminho de uma lenda.Uma lenda das guerras, dos massacres e das carnificinas, extintas pelo pacifismo evidente.Agora, estava pronto para atacar com tudo o que tinha.A ele próprio e um revólver. -Esse brinquedinho vai servir.....-sussurrou perversamente, carregando a arma letal com um cartucho. Anne o olhava, obviamente sem entender a súbita transformação do garoto.Ele retribuiu o olhar, e a consolou. -Sei que isso parece cruel e impetuoso....Mas em certas situações temos que agir de acordo com as emoções e obedecer nosso instinto mais violento, se é que você me entende.... Ela o olhou delicadamente.E o envolveu num carinhoso e amedrontado abraço. -Ele ensinou isso á todos....mas agora não pode falar por si...não quero que fique desse jeito, o quero de novo comigo, do jeito que ele era, com todos os defeitos e erros....mas o quero de volta sob todas as hipóteses...- disse, em pânico, soluçando.No momento, não falava mais como um homem, um homem corajoso, destemido e sim, como uma criança que tem medo, e que quer estar junto de um corpo amado para acarinhar nas noites frias, sem sono. Quatre também não pode deixar de se sentir mal ao ver todos os seus amigos tão mal.Lastimava por tudo o que acontecia. O apertou com força, sentindo as lágrimas quentes do americano escorrerem sob seu decote.Ele apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e devolveu um abraço igualmente receoso, porém sincero e de iguais sentimentos.Quatre se aproximou e os abraçou do mesmo jeito, limpou as lágrimas de Duo com um lenço negro, sorriu de um jeito adorável, típico dele, e estendeu uma pequena espada á Anne, que também sacou o revólver, um pouco menor que o de Duo.Carregou á própria arma com um cartucho mais moderno e colocou o lenço negro no bolso de Duo. -Já sabem o que fazer...-avisou o loirinho. Os dois sacudiram a cabeça, completamente decididos.  
  
Relena os encarou diretamente, exibindo um sorriso arrepiante, que os fez sentir um calafrio gélido na espinha.Pararam de repente. Ela soltou as cordas que prendiam os rapazes nas cadeiras metalizadas.Imediatamente, todos se puseram de pé.Quatre, Duo e Anne ficaram boquiabertos com tamanho descaramento.O que ela pretendia? Chang desembainhou uma longa espada chinesa, igual aquela que usava nos duelos entre seus ancestrais, já mortos na explosão de sua colônia natal.Tinha uma cara nada amigável.Empunhou a espada, de forma que se desse a impressão de que fosse ataca-los com tudo, á qualquer hora. Relena riu alto do semblante assustados deles.Cortou as cordas que prendiam Trowa. Ele se levantou na mesma hora.Saltou magistralmente para frente, dando vários salto e piruetas, num movimento inconfundível e preciso, que só ele sabia como fazer.Parou e encarou Quatre friamente, com os olhos verdes dum brilho penetrante e intenso, mergulhados em densa escuridão.O loirinho engoliu em seco, e sentiu um forte aperto no peito.Queria salva-lo dessa enfermidade, queria tirar essa face que evidenciava toda a frieza e falta de sentimentos que habitou o coração do rapaz.Isso o apavorou....teria que impedir o "Soldado Trowa" de fazer uma loucura.Teria que contornar a situação, e faze-lo voltar a si... Mas não sabia. Não entendia nada...Sentia-se cada vez mais perdido e atrapalhado. Como num espetáculo montado, Relena sorriu como uma anfitriã funesta, e sentou-se no colo de Heero, ainda sentado confortavelmente.Ele não disse nada.Não se mexeu. Duo disparou vários tiros contra o teto, fazendo-a se assustar um pouco.Mas nada que a impedisse de continuar seu show.Roçou a pele de se rosto nas mãos de Heero e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios frios. Duo não agüentou. Correu desesperadamente até o palco.Tão apressado e desvairado como nunca antes.  
  
Entretanto, antes de alcançar seu objetivo, obviamente,o pescoço de Relena.Heero pulou furiosamente em sua direção, com selvageria e exaltação.Finalmente se mexera. Duo ficou parado, vendo o próprio Heero saltar para ataca-lo, impetuosamente.Não queria acreditar naquilo. Quando Heero enfim o alcançou, lhe acertou um murro na face, tão forte e arrebatador que o derrubou no chão.Parecia sereno e quieto, mas estava mais violento e indomado do que muitas vezes que o já vira agir.Aquele soco feriu não só seu rosto, mas seus sentimentos, seu coração sangrava juntamente ao ferimento.violência  
  
Quando Heero virou para acertar-lhe um chute com brutalidade, Anne e Quatre correram para ajuda-lo.Mas Trowa e WuFei também dispararam feito balas em sua direção.E não estavam para brincadeira.A impressão deixada por eles, era de que se possível, os mataria sem pensar duas vezes. -Mas que droga de brincadeira é essa!!!!!?????-perguntou-se Quatre, em pânico, vendo-se encurralado pelos rapazes, que não eram nada devagares, quando se tratava de brigar. -Parece que querem confusão!Não quero bater neles....mas parece que querem nos matar!-disse Anne, tentando se proteger das facadas rápidas de Chang e se defendia precariamente com a pequena faca de Quatre.Assim não iria progredir.Chang era mil vezes mais rápido e forte que ela.Mais cedo ou mas tarde ele iria acerta-la em cheio e acabar com ela.Sabia disso desde a primeira vez que se encontraram...já tinha se enfrentado com antecedência, e os resultados não foram favoráveis.Chang tinha mais habilidade destreza com as espadas do que ela.E isso significava a derrota á ela....ou seria mais fácil dizer....a morte. Ela não queria ataca-lo, mas não tinha escolha.Ele era muito veloz.Não podia ficar na defensiva, deixando-se cansar aos poucos e rapidamente ser derrotada.Tinha que fazer algo, mesmo que isso significasse ferir o seu amado. Trowa deu vários saltos na direção oposta á Chang, e por pouco não atingiu Quatre com um murro certeiro a violento no rosto.O loirinho desabou no chão, e Trowa arrancou ferozmente um pedaço do pé de uma mesa ao lado.Ia arrebatar Quatre com aquilo, enfiando-lhe pela barriga, mas o loirinho foi mais rápido e desviou.Ligeiramente, Trowa deu um salto no ar, e imobilizou Quatre com os braços.... -DROGA, TROWA!!SOLTA-ME!!-berrou, tentando se livrar dos braços incrivelmente fortes.-SOU EU!!VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ME MATAR! Ele continuou segurando-o, contudo, com menos ânimo, o que fez o loirinho acreditar numa possibilidade de reverter o quadro e traze-los de volta á consciência. Os três rapazes eram mais enérgicos e agressivos.Duo berrava palavras obscenas, pois, Heero puxava sua trança com fúria, e isso era a gota d'água. -Que merda, Heero, agora vocês está conseguindo me deixar muito zangado com você!PÁRA DE ME AZUCRINAR!!-berrou, puxando a trança. Chang investia contra Anne, que se defendia como podia.Ele era ligeiro em todos os movimentos, e Anne escapava de muitos ataques letais.Tinha que desarma-lo e convence-lo a parar, mas isso era extremamente complicado, pois estava na defensiva e não sabia como faze-lo ficar mais tranqüilo. Trowa saltava em inúmeras piruetas, de mesa em mesa, numa tentativa frenética de surrar Quatre, que corria como um louco, tentando fugir daquela máquina incansável de matar.Tirou uma faquinha do bolso, e acertou em cheio,Quatre no rosto, fazendo-lhe um corte na bochecha.Logo, o ferimento começou a sangrar, sujando a face pálida e delicada do rapaz de sangue fresco e quente. -Ah, Trowa....-disse, magoado.-Porque faz isso!?Não tem motivo para lutarmos um contra o outro, isso não é correto...não temos que sofrer por causa de um mal-entendido estúpido....ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO!!Acorda, Trowa!!- gritou furiosamente, sentindo as faces corarem com a emoção.Sacudiu Trowa pelos ombros, tentando desperta-lo daquele pesadelo.....mas era inútil . Anne se desviou de uma facada violenta, que acabou por rasgar parte do vestido, deixando grande parte de suas fascinantes curvas á mostra.A única fenda no vestido, tinha se transformado em duas.Espertamente, rolou até Trowa, e conseguiu acertar um chute que o fez cair no chão.Mas não era derrotado com facilidade. Quase que no mesmo instante, o rapaz se levantou, parecendo que não havia sido machucado, ou ao menos tocado, estava completamente recomposto. O sangue começava a sujar a roupa de Quatre, que afrontava Trowa, insistindo em retira-lo dessa hipnose controladora.Era inútil. Eles não se rendiam.Continuavam postos de pé, prontos para atacar e eliminar todo aquele que se aproximasse o suficiente para ser massacrado e trucidado completamente.  
  
Os três se olharam.Com certeza, era isso o que Relena queria.Desejava que o sangue deles rolasse pelo chão do salão.Tinha ânsia e ganas de vê-los sofrer, esfolados pelos próprios namorados que tanto confiavam cegamente.Queria que soubessem como era ter o desprezo do amado, e não poder amá-lo devido á existência de um ser inconveniente.Queria ensina-los como sofria e faze-los sofrer por dentro e por fora, na sua frente.Queria ver o sangue deles jorrando, nas mãos dos amantes.....seu desejo mais íntimo e intenso era que pudesse ter essa visão magnífica, proporcionada por ela própria. Queria faze-los sujar as mãos com o sangue indevido, mais uma vez.Seu riso agudo e brando ecoava pelo salão. -QUATRE!!!-gritaram Duo e Anne, temendo pela vida do amigo. -Eu estou bem...-disse, sem demonstrar dor ou sofrimento na voz.-Trowa é que não está...  
  
Num movimento rápido, Duo conseguiu uma chance de golpear o Soldado Perfeito.Mas ele era infatigável, nunca se cansava.Os dois estavam á ponto de se massacrar. Colocou as duas pernas em volta do corpo dele, e prendeu as mãos logo nas costas, deixando-o impossibilitado de se movimentar, ou mesmo de golpear, ou tentar qualquer coisa contra ele. -Te peguei, querido!!!-riu-se se empolgando com a cara subitamente infeliz de Relena, segurou as mãos de Heero com todas as forças. Relena deu um guincho furioso e irado de raiva. Duo percorreu os olhos pelo corpo já dolorido de Heero, e magicamente, viu uma minúscula placa de metal brilhante grudada em seu pescoço.O aparelhinho parecia estar enferrujando e tinha fagulhas de luz torcendo-se sob o pescoço do rapaz. Logo percebeu porque estavam agindo de forma tão atípica e hostil.Sentiu um imenso alívio, e viu que teria que se livrar do aparelhinho.E avisar aos outros o que deveriam fazer. -É isso...Desculpa, bebê, mas isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você... Juntou toda a pouca força que lhe restava, e deu um golpe vital na nuca.Heero tremeu.Viu Relena fazer uma cara de desgraça, e correr em sua direção, ofegante com o pânico de novamente ter que perder Heero para Duo.Ele sorriu.Sorriu de alívio e alegria, um combinado de felicidade e ternura.Ela andava merecendo isso, e fez Duo perder sua preciosa paciência em dois tempos, isso não era recomendável para um ser vivo natural que tenha apego á vida. Heero desabou, parecendo desacordado.Relena apoiou o rosto decadente nas mãos trêmulas. Duo a olhou com intenso desprezo e deboche. A vencera mais uma vez. Subitamente, Relena se levantou do chão.E empinou o nariz de novo.Duo sentiu um calor desconfortável e um péssimo pressentimento tomarem conta de si. Ela não se dava por vencida.Nunca. Trowa e Chang corriam feito loucos atrás de Anne e Quatre.O loirinho, com um corte sangrando dolorosamente e ela já tinha a maior parte do vestido rasgado, e muitos arranhões e hematomas sob a pele. Relena brandiu o revólver guardado em seu bolso, e dirigiu um sorrisinho cínico e desagradável á Duo.Ele sentiu o coração palpitar. Ela apontou o revólver para Trowa, que estava de costas. Quatre, vendo o que a garota pretendia, ficou mais pálido e assustado do que já estava.Jogou-se na frente do amado, receando por sua preciosa vida.Não queria perde-lo.Com o rosto lívido parcialmente coberto pelo sangue, permaneceu á sua frente, completamente determinado.Não titubeou em trocar sua vida pela de Trowa, já que para ele, esta era mais importante e tinha valor inestimável para si.Trowa não notou a presença de uma arma apontada para si.Duo, ia começar a correr quando.....  
  
Relena, exaltada, disparou. *************************************** Quatre, não vacilou em se jogar na frente de Trowa, que estava distraído, tentando pega-lo.Relena deu dois disparos precisos. Relena riu alto, e pões as mãos na cintura, num gesto detestável, ela desdenhava de toda a tragédia. O loirinho colocou-se logo á frente dos disparos.Duo, correu desenfreadamente para salva-lo dessa loucura.Tarde demais. Quatre foi atingido em cheio por um dos disparos.Desabou no chão.O sangue começou a manchar toda a sua roupa.Jorrava intensamente, sem parar...o que deixou Duo preocupado com sua vida.Ficou mais descorado e fraco que já estava. Sua expressão permanecia resistente e ao mesmo tempo, docemente amena e tranqüila.Levantou a cabeça de leve, e esboçou um breve sorriso, vendo que Trowa havia desmaiado, e estava fora de perigo.  
  
-Quatre, seu louco!!!-gritou Duo, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e observando com atenção a profunda ferida que o tiro havia feito no ombro do rapaz.Inquietou-se ainda mais, quando viu que o sangue não interrompia de espirrar.... Anne correu em direção aos garotos, desviando de WuFei, que teimava em acertá-la com a arma, fazendo ficar coberta de arranhões e cortes.Não parava de golpeá-la, queria esfolar a garota de qualquer jeito. -Vocês serão os próximos!Não se mexam!Acabarei com todos, um a um!-disse, Relena, ameaçadora, com a arma em mãos.Duo e Anne dirigiram um olhar sanguinário e selvagem, que a fez se calar. Anne ainda tentava escapar da mira do namorado, cuja espada lampejava sob a luz, e ela se defendia como podia.Berrava aterrorizada, enquanto o vestido, em fiapos, ameaçava cair completamente.Os dedos doíam de tanto segurar o decote, que ameaçava cair a qualquer hora.Perspicaz, ela rolou no chão e começou a engatinhar em sua direção, entre as mesas.Duo notou que a situações precisava de uma interferência sua, não podiam ficar brincando de pega-pega pelo resto da noite. Duo deslizou atrás do rapaz chinês que parecia anormalmente dopado, e fez a menção de golpear com força extrema sua nuca, arrancando a chapa metálica, e fazendo-o cair inconsciente...Ela olhou para o americano e lhe dirigiu um olhar tipo: "Não podia ter maneirado na força!?O que pensa que ele é?", mas logo se voltou para Quatre, que estava com os lábios roxos. -Quatre, querido, o que estava querendo, fazendo essa insanidade???- perguntou, segurando nas mãos gélidas do garoto.-Que desvario....Tenho que chamar uma ambulância JÁ!! A garota largou o vestido em frangalhos, puxou o celular do bolso de Duo, e começou a discar para o serviço de emergência.Duo segurava Quatre. -D....Duo, não se....não se esqueça de Zechs.....-disse o loirinho, fragilmente, puxando sua roupa de leve.Parecia estar falando sério.-Não esqueça, e não deixe que Relena os mate....leve Trowa para o lugar mais seguro possível...-disse, coma voz suave. Duo pensou que Quatre, obviamente, estava delirando, mas não deixou de lhe responder. -Não se preocupa....Eu faço isso pra você....  
  
O loirinho exalou um último suspiro de apreensão.Desajeitadamente, soltou a mão de Anne.Sua voz se extinguiu, franzindo a testa, fechou os olhos azuis lentamente. Por um momento, Duo pensou que estava morto.Mas quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado, contatou que continuava respirando, ainda que debilmente. Anne discava no celular, apressadamente... De repente, dois estampidos fortes estalaram nos ouvidos de Duo. Era Relena, novamente. Fez um disparo que acertou Anne, no ventre. Ela nem sequer notou que havia sido baleada, e continuou fazendo o que estava, resistindo. Quando o segundo disparo foi feito.... A garota foi arremessada pesadamente no chão, com o sangue vermelho se confundindo com as cores negras do vestido.Tudo á sua frente rodava e virava sucessivas vezes, deixando-a imensamente zonza....Ela inspirava com extrema dificuldade. Não se levantou. Caiu por cima do sangue de Quatre, que manchava o chão, fazendo vários respingos atingirem o rosto de Duo. Relena deu uma risada triunfal, se vangloriando do feito. Duo ficou pasmo, descrente com o que estava tendo coragem de fazer.Qualquer tipo de tortura, era muito dolorosa, mas era dez vezes mais medonha, se procedida por Relena. Mais uma vez as palavras de Relena ecoaram em sua mente:  
  
".......Não se mexam....Acabarei com todos......um a um.....um a um...."  
  
Aquilo seria uma cena de que jamais esqueceria....Quatre e Anne, cobertos de sangue e feridos gravemente, desmoronados ao seu lado...possivelmente, morreriam. A raiva tomou conta dele, agora, tinha todos os motivos suficientes para mata-la.Dirigiu-lhe um olhar fulminante de ódio.Ela permanecia rindo, parecia achar muita graça daquilo.Apontou o revólver no peito dele.Embora estivesse agindo criminosamente, não parecia se arrepender de nada. -Você não vai me matar....-murmurou, dando uma risada baixa, macabra, fazendo Relena sentir um arrepio.-Por que eu vou te matar PRIMEIRO! Correu em disparada até a garota, que ficou paralisada com as palavras dele.Derrubou-a no chão, fazendo-a soltar a arma, na mesma hora. A garota tentou se levantar, mas Duo agarrou seu pescoço, deixando-a impossibilitada de se mexer, sob qualquer hipótese. -Te prepara, meu bem....-disse, sarcástico, com os olhos brilhando em vingança, furos, soltando faísca de tanta ira.Enquanto a garota tentava conseguir ar mexendo a boca, ele se encarregava de apertar seu pescoço com mais força, num intuito de faze-la sofrer infinitamente, até morrer.Isso seria sua diversão...vê-la morrer bem devagarinho.-Esse lugar vai ser a tua lápide.... Ele pressionava a garganta dela com uma força incrível.Ela sibilava algumas palavras incompreensíveis, possivelmente, pedidos de clemência.Ele não perdoava, e fazia questão de tirar todo o ar dela, fazendo-a arfar desesperadamente. -Pára...pá....-repetia, tentando completar suas palavras, inutilmente.Duo a apertava com tanta violência, que ficava impossível de dizer algo por completo. -Não....-disse, friamente.-Você agiu tão nojentamente...fez uma coisa tão porca....então eu também não me importo com as regras.... Aquilo fora a sentença de morte para a garota, que ficou mais branca que uma vela. Um barulho de revólver, fez Duo suavizar na intensidade.Ele deu uma olhada rápida. Não tinha como não reconhece-lo.Figura inoportuna. Era Milliardo, e carregava uma arma, também apontada para Duo, que o olhou, sem dar muita atenção ao jovem loiro.Relena pareceu fazer uma comemoração muda, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, procurando ar, que lhe faltava. -Solta ela, Duo!-ordenou ele, parecendo falar sério. -Não vou soltar...-respondeu asperamente.-Ela atirou na Anne e no Quatre, e eu seria o próximo....ela tem que morrer pelas minhas mãos... -Se não soltá-la, serei obrigado a atirar...-avisou com a arma cintilando em sua direção.-Em você... Ele deu uma risadinha arrepiante, e olhou nos olhos do jovem que parecia inseguro no ato. -Não me importo...-disse, sem soltar o pescoço da garota, que tentava de todas as formas gritar pelo nome do irmão.-Se é isso que quer....vá em frente..... Muito depressa, Heero que estava jogado no chão, levantou-se de onde estava, ainda que cambaleando. Relena e Duo olharam, apavorados.Porque estava fazendo aquilo? -Duo, seu débil...Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir pra não se arriscar á toa desse jeito!-disse, febrilmente, com a voz rouca, quase falhando. Os olhos de Duo se encheram d"água, e não pode deixar de sentir culpado.  
  
Almaldiçoou-se inúmeras vezes por ser tão estúpido por não tê-la matado antes.  
  
Heero estava arriscando sua vida para salvar a sua...por mais que dissesse a ele, que era um inútil, atrapalhado, e que não tinha jeito de um piloto Gundam, ele o amava, e esse ato de desespero e coragem ,confirmava isso.Mas Duo não queria que aquilo acontecesse, porém, suas pernas não se mexiam...Parecia que seus músculos gritavam em protesto.  
  
Milliardo pareceu mais satisfeito com isso. Heero debilitado, segurou as dores que sentia, provocada pelos cortes e as feridas, pôs-se na frente dos dois....E não disse uma palavra sequer. Relena fugiu das mãos de Duo, e foi em direção ao garoto, correndo desenfreada...lágrimas escapavam insistentemente de seu rosto. Heero estava em prontidão para fazer um despropósito.Era tolice arriscar-se assim, já que estava completamente lesionado, com o corpo coberto de contusões. -HEERO.....NÃO!!-berraram os dois, ao mesmo tempo assombrados. Milliardo disparou.Um estrondo estrondoso irrompeu no local. Duo ficou imóvel, a noite já tinha sido de muitas surpresas e decepções para ele.Não iria mais agüentar passar por mais amargura e desgosto, e não queria perder mais amigos...Muito menos Heero, que tinha um valor mais do que específico para ele.  
  
O rapaz logo foi atingido pelo tiro, mas não caiu no chão.Apesar de todos os machucados, e o sangramento que era iminente, ele não se rendia á dor, resistia firmemente. O tiro atingiu seu braço, e o atravessou, dolorosamente. Relena que estava logo atrás do garoto, também foi atingida. Duo, mesmo virado para outro lado, pode ver o jato de sangue que esguichou do rosto da garota. Ela berrou em pânico, tamanha dor que sentia, excruciante.Guinchava e pedia por ajuda loucamente, mas Duo e Milliardo pareciam ter chumbos em seus sapatos. Instantaneamente, também caiu no chão, coberta e molhada com o sangue manchando o chão, assim como o de Quatre e Anne, brancos como vela.Desfaleceu, inconsciente pelo susto e o esforço. -RELENA!!-vociferou Milliardo, desesperado com o que fizera á irmã.Tomou-a nos braços e empalideceu ferozmente, ao ver o rosto desfigurado da irmã.- Oh, meu deus....O que eu fiz!!?? Os joelhos de Heero já não agüentavam mais o próprio peso, e cederam. Duo correu até Heero que caiu suavemente no chão, O rapaz japonês soltou um gemido penoso de dor e desmaiou.A cabeça do rapaz descansava no ombro de Duo. -Ande logo com isso!!-ordenou alvoroçado, com rispidez, ao jovem loiro que abraçava a irmã, em prantos.-Se ficar se lamentando não vai salvar a vida dela!! Quatre e Anne estavam caídos, um ao lado do outro.O sangue que cobria o vertido negro da garota, parecia estar secando, e a face de Quatre estava fantasmagoricamente pálida. Ele mesmo não agüentou seus nervos se punham em fogo, e ele estava incrivelmente cansado e machucado.Não se lembrou mais de nada, ao não ser te caído no chão, adormecido. Milliardo puxou um telefone, e discou rapidamente.Em poucos minutos, a ambulância estava na porta do salão. Todos foram postos em macas, e levados para o hospital mais próximo.  
  
*************Último Capítulo******************* Umas luzes fortes e vozes histéricas incomodavam seus tímpanos sensíveis.Estava dormindo tão bem.Por que diabos algum imprestável teria de vir incomodá-lo!?Tentou continuar a dormir, mas pareciam que não queriam calar a boca, teimosamente. -Eu acho que ele está acordando...-disse uma voz suave, beirando-se na cama. -Não, ainda quer dormir...do jeito que é dorminhoco não vai acordar tão cedo...-disse a outra voz, parecendo mais tranqüila. -Tomara que desperte logo....já deveria estar cansado de dormir tanto...- disse a outra voz, parecendo imensamente familiar, fria e autoritária.  
  
Uma voz feminina esganiçada pode ser escutada de longe.  
  
-Parem de pentelhar.....-disse agitada.-Ele quer dormir, quando acordar, podem se amontoar em sua volta....TIRA ESSA COISA FÉTIDA DAQUI!!-berrou furiosamente, derrubando algo no chão, de repente, fazendo-o acordar de leve.  
  
Foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, quando se deu conta, estavam todos em volta da sua cama...Um ramalhete gigante de rosas e flores de todas as espécies estava ao lado da cama branca.E os três rapazes pareciam atrapalhados, e um deles segurava um pano de chão, e tentava convencer alguém de parar com algo.Ele riu.  
  
Imediatamente, todos pararam o que faziam e dois deles correram até sua cama. Era Heero e Trowa, cheios de esparadrapos e faixas cobrindo-os.Heero estava com o braço engessado e muitos esparadrapos colados no rosto ferido.Trowa tinha esparadrapos apenas nos braços.Os dois pareceram muito exaltados ao verem o americano despertar. -ELE ACORDOU!!!-informou Trowa, de modo que todos ouvissem.Duo estava extremamente zonzo e as palavras de Trowa quase o deixaram surdo.  
  
Quando observou melhor, ao lado de sua cama, havia uma cortina branca e irritantemente limpa.Abriram-na escancaradamente, e Quatre saiu de lá, exarcebado.Também tinha uma grande etiqueta em cima do corte na face e o ombro levemente enfaixado. Os três se amontoaram em volta da cama, sorrindo.  
  
-O que foi que eu fiz??-foi a primeira coisa que Duo perguntou, coma voz ainda anêmica.-Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?Que raio de lugar vocês me trouxeram?AH!!!-de repente, uma lembrança passou como um relâmpago pela sua cabeça.-Heero, meu amor, eu não tenho palavras!!Você não devia ter se arriscado desse jeito!!-disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.Imediatamente, se agarrou no pescoço de Heero, temeroso pela sua ferida.-AI...ta doendo muito!??-perguntou, preocupado. -Com beijinho sara...-respondeu maliciosamente. -Se é assim....pode deixar que estará curado em dois tempos!! Parecia que tinha levado Heero á sério, logo o abraço ficou mais ardente, e Duo o beijou com ardor, deixando-o completamente escarlate.Se não se apoiasse nas bordas da cama, provavelmente estaria deitado com o garoto, que não o soltava, o beijava impetuosamente, sem parar...Como se não se vissem á anos Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam, mas uma cortininha á frente foi aberta tão ferozmente que chegou á assusta-los. Anne mostrou um grande sorriso de satisfação ao vê-lo saudável e acordado, e Wu Fei não reparou nisso, pois, estava limpando o chão sujo de sopa com um pano do hospital.Ela perecia ter sido a mais ferida, pois todo o seu colo e o abdome estavam enfaixados fortemente... -Duo!!!Que bom que acordou!!-disse, extasiada. -Bom-dia, Anne!!-respondeu alegremente, soltando Heero de vez, que massageou o pescoço.-Como estão todos!??O que o Chang está fazendo curvado dessa forma??-perguntou, reparando na presença de Wu Fei. -Dormiu demais....já estava achando que teríamos de chamar o príncipe!- disse, olhando sarcasticamente o rapaz, que deu um sorriso igualmente mal- intencionado.-Mas estamos muito bem....devemos nossas vidas á você!! Ele sorriu abertamente. -Já tenho um á disposição, obrigado..-respondeu. -Abre a boquinha, vaaaai!!-pedia Wu Fei, desesperadamente tentando colocar uma colherada de sopa na boca da garota.-Olha o aviãozinho.......... Ela cerrou os dentes, de forma que ele não conseguisse passar com a colher.Ele parecia estar ficando aborrecido... -Não quero!!-disse manhosa, sem mexer a boca.-Pára com essa babaquice infantil! Ele empurrava a colher, mas os dentes da garota eram mais resistentes.Ele pediu a ajuda de Quatre, quase chorando de tantas tentativas sem sucesso, mas a garota empurrou o prato de sua mão, derrubando-o no chão e fazendo uma sujeira enorme de sopa. -AH, de novo Anne!!!-berrou ele, pegando o pano de chão e começando a esfregar..-Por que você não come essa comida!?Precisa se alimentar, senão vai ficar desnutrida e não vai sair do hospital!!!-disse aborrecido. -Quero comida de VERDADE!!Não essa gororoba sebosa...parece que tiraram isso de dentro do lixão...-respondeu de mau gosto. -Nisso eu tenho que concordar...-disse Duo, tapando o nariz, com nojo.-Isso tem um cheiro horrível de peixe podre....Prefiro comer meu pulso á essa coisa horrorosa.  
  
-Por que não vamos até a lanchonete do hospital??-sugeriu Trowa. -Perfeito!-respondeu a garota, puxando Chang pela gola da camisa. -Vou pegar as cadeiras-de-rodas para vocês dois!-disse Quatre, fechando a porta e dois minutos depois, trazendo duas cadeiras com rodinhas, para pacientes que não estavam em condições de andar.  
  
-Pra que tudo isso...-disse Duo, rindo.-Eu não preciso.Olhem, eu estou muito bem!!Posso até andar!!-disse, se levantando na cama.-Aaaaaaaai....- uma pontada na região das pernas, um dor terrível consumiu-o e ele teve de concordar, que não estava em condições, e deixou-se ser conduzido na cadeira por Heero.  
  
Anne se apoiou nas bordas da cama, e começou a pentear os cabelos, desgrenhados, pois, estava á muito tempo deitada, e como as mechas era longas, abaixo da cintura, embaraçavam-se muito facilmente...  
  
-A dama quer que eu a leve!??-perguntou Wu Fei gentilmente. -Oba, que atencioso, rapaz...Com todo o prazer!!-respondeu com um sorriso encantador.-Ainda mais que estou com os pés todos estropiados, e não vou poder usar plataformas por um bom tempo, pois, não quero andar como uma aleijada... Ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou, para a felicidade de garota, que detestava depender de alguém, mas se fosse observar por este ângulo...até que não era tão ruim. Na porta do quarto, os dois já haviam começado a discutir novamente,e por algum motivo medíocre. -Anne, você engordou??-perguntou, inocentemente, vendo que a garota pesava um pouco mais do que na última vez em que se viram. Ela bufou, parecendo muito ofendida. -Chang Wu-Fei, você está pedindo deliberadamente para apanhar, aqui mesmo!!- vociferou, num tom de voz ameaçador, e o garoto tratou de ficar calado e levá-la sem reclamar.Ainda mais que percebeu que havia tocado num ponto fraco feminino, mas isso era da natureza dele, mesmo que a garota soltasse fogo pelas narinas toda a vez que ele dissesse alguma coisa, sem más intenções.  
  
Ouviram risinhos debochados de dentro do quarto, todos riam histericamente dos dois.  
  
-Mas você engordou, não é!??-perguntou, tentando ser mais gentil.Ela fez uma cara de arrependimento e deu um sorriso maroto. -Não sou uma perfeita santa, mas e daí??-respondeu, com rispidez.- Francamente.A falta de respeito vai, dia apões dia, além da capacidade de resistência humana... -Quantos quilos!??-perguntou, deixando-a irritada. -Escuta, eu levei dois tiros pra salvar a merda da sua pele e é assim que você me agradece!!!-disse, indignada.-E vocês quatro aí!!Parem com essas risadas dissimuladas!! -Desculpa, não foi a intençã...-começou ele, sinceramente arrependido, mas ela estava mais do que indignada....estava furiosa...ele mexeu com seus brios e inseguranças. "Se dependesse da disposição de Anne pra brincadeirinhas, sátiras e coisinhas do tipo, eu já teria sido desmembrado, dissecado e dividido em vários pedaços...."  
  
-Só mesmo entornando muita vodca goela abaixo, pra ter paciência......- disse, com impaciência. -Agora, falou a minha língua!!-manifestou-se Duo, festivamente, levando um cutucão de Heero.-Nesse hospital tem bar?? Todos olharam para os dois, como se fosse loucos varridos. -Pode tirar o cavalo da chuva...-respondeu o rapaz japonês. Todos saíram do quarto, e foram atrás de Trowa e Quatre, pegando o caminho pelo elevador, que os levava até a lanchonete hospitalar, não era grande coisa, mas, no momento, era a única coisa que podiam ter. Duo parou subitamente no corredor dos quartos.Havia jurado que vira Relena, só que de costas.Era a oportunidade de tirar as coisas á limpo com ela. Pediu a Heero que o deixasse conduzir sozinho, porque tinha que falar com um médico.O piloto japonês, sem entender, concordou. Foi empurrando as rodas da cadeira, até se aproximar da garota, que estava numa cadeira também.Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo elegante, e parecia não se mexer nem falar para nada e ninguém. Quando Duo a olhou frontalmente....quase teve um acesso de riso e susto....  
  
Relena estava com o rosto completamente destruído.As faixas que usava não cobriam o rosto por inteiro, deixando marcas roxas e profundas dos tiros que levara...Os esparadrapos cobriam parte do nariz, e deixavam o rosto parcialmente descoberto, mas era assustador.Suas faces estavam deformadas pela rouxidão, iminente...E muitas dos cortes e arranhões não haviam cicatrizado por completo.Duo se espantou, mas não pôde negar que sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação ao vê-la aparentemente arrependida pelo que fizera.A beleza e a juventude haviam desaparecido inteiramente, estava horrorosa, com o rosto arruinado...e não podia consertar o que eu fizera, para felicidade do garoto.Menos uma coisa para se preocupar, ela recebeu o que procurava. Teve de se conformar que estava em um hospital, e não deixar explodir-se em risadas estridentes na cara dela, o que, aliás, era umas das coisas que mais tinha vontade de fazer ali. Quando ela notou a presença do americano, fez uma cara ta assustada e apavorante, como se houvesse ali um lunático com um machado na mão e uma cabeça na outra.Ela abriu a boca em protesto, mas a vergonha e apreensão quanto o estrago no rosto a fizeram se calar.Duo pensou que agora, DE FATO, a garota é um perfeito inseto que pousou no coco do cavalo do bandido. -Olá, menina adorável!!-mentiu descaradamente, lançando-lhe um olhar sonso que fez o sangue da garota ferver. Ela não respondeu, apenas afastou a mecha de cabelos do rosto, como um açoite, zunindo os longos cabelos como uma cortina giratória luminosa. Duo deu uma risada alta e cínica, imitando-a com perfeição. -Acho que o gato comeu sua língua.....-disse, brincando com a ponta da trança. -Cala a boca, não acha que já sofri demasiado?-disse, irritada, mas num tom bastante magoado. -Não acho, não..-respondeu, friamente, demonstrando absoluta certeza.-Mas se você tivesse calvície precoce e perdesse todas essas mechas medíocres das quais você se vangloria tanto...eu ficaria satisfeitíssimo!!-disse, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. -Sai da minha frente.-ordenou, colocando a cadeira á sua frente. -Não deixo. -Saia! -Já disse que não saioo...-disse, num tom de voz cantante que a deixou mais irritada ainda. Ela o olhou como se o rapaz usasse drogas alucinógenas.  
  
-SAIA!!!-alterou o volume da voz, radicalmente.  
  
-Porque??-perguntou, como se nada acontecesse, e aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeirinha infantil que tomava a situação á seu favor.-Vai chamar o seu comando de guerra?  
  
-Milliardo!!!MILLIARDO!!!-berrou, clamando pelo irmão. Quando ele chegou, levou Relena aos prantos de volta para a sede real, e Duo fez toda a questão de dar um aceno acalorado e festivo para os dois, sonsamente. -RELENAA!!!-berrou como um maníaco.-Quem sabe da próxima vez poderei te ensinar á como se tratar as rugas de expressão!!!-bradou.-VAI PRECISAAR!! Quando os dois já estavam distantes do corredor, e pareciam muito indignados com a atitude sem precedentes, como um total irresponsável, sem respeito.Mas ele não se importava. Pegou um elevador e foi até a cantina, onde todos deveriam estar.Quando chegou lá, um burburinho acontecia na mesa principal. Eram os seus amigos, e Heero.Conversavam, empolgados, e pareciam muito entretidos naquilo, e especialmente satisfeitos.Anne comia o segundo hambúrguer, e tinha uma porção gigante de batatas fritas num prato, as quais Chang fazia questão de dá-las na boca dela...os dois riam animadamente.Heero olhava enquanto Trowa e Quatre pediam uma rodada de café expresso para os três.Duo, se apressou em ir até eles, e se juntar ao grupo. -Vocês não sabem quem eu vi no caminho!!-disse. Os quatro não pareceram nada desconfiados, pelo contrário, Duo já tinha a impressão de que todos sabiam que Relena estava hospedada lá. -Sabemos sim...-respondeu Trowa, estendendo as xícaras á Quatre e Heero, que ficaram cabisbaixos.Ele parecia ter um risco de raiva e insatisfação na voz. -POR QUE NÃO ME CONTARAM!???-perguntou furioso, com uma expressão de assassino da machadinha. -Não ia fazer bem á você...-respondeu Heero.-Além do mais, ela está de saída hoje. Os quatro se entreolharam, parecendo guardar um profundo ódio da garota, que estava sendo cada vez mais fortemente alimentado.Trowa e Wu Fei estavam tão mortificados que até sentiu pena deles.Como ele já sustentava uma imensa antipatia pela garota, ainda mais agora, não se surpreendeu que ficassem aborrecidos, afinal, ela teve a audácia de atirar em Quatre e Anne...E isso era imperdoável. -Ela ficou escondida no quarto dela, e pediu á todos que não comunicassem a sua permanência aqui...-disse Quatre, abatido.-Mas desconfiamos de tanto sigilo, e tantas visitas do Milliardo....era de se suspeitar... Duo se assustou ao ver que Trowa pressionava a xícara com tanta força nas mãos, que mesa chegou a tremer violentamente.Todos olharam para ele, atarantados.Chang deu um soco impetuoso na mesa.Todos os funcionários da cantina já observavam com uma certa estranheza, o grupo de jovens. Trowa estava completamente inexpressivo, parecia não sentir emoção alguma, nem sequer dor.Mas sua mão continuava agarrada á xícara, que explodiu em mil cacos na sua mão esquerda.Quatre, olhou assustado, e logo se levantou para buscar um pano e limpar a sujeira na mesa. -Deixa que eu limpo..-disse, levantando-se.Mas logo foi segurado com força pelo pulso, por Trowa. Todos os outros pareciam muitíssimo interessados em saber no que aquilo daria. Anne e Chang, não mexiam um músculo, e passavam as batatas para Duo, que parecia estar vendo um filme de comédia, tantas as batatas que comia com a garota.Heero apoiou o rosto na mão e ficou quieto. -Você já fez muito por mim...-disse, soltando o pulso do loirinho.-Deixa que eu desfaço a sujeira...Sente-se. Ele no mesmo instante obedeceu e Trowa limpou a sujeira de café sob a mesa, sob risinhos abafados de Duo, que tentava enfiar batatas na boca de Heero, que protestava raivosamente.  
  
Ficaram no hospital, até o último deles levar alta.Anne, que havia levado dois tiros, foi a última a ser liberada, e permaneceu engessada por um bom período de tempo.Mas tudo voltara a ser como era antes, maravilhosamente bem.Todos estavam felizes por terem cumprido com seu dever, e terem salvado a quem amavam....uma prova de carinho e afeto maior, não existia entre eles... Depois de um tempo desagradável, vivendo desconfortavelmente no Japão, todos se deslocaram até a Mansão de Quatre, para que tivessem mais um estadia relaxante e favorável, após o término das missões conturbadas, que deixavam a cabeça de todos á ponto de uma crise deprimente. Não tiveram mais notícias de Relena, embora, nem pensassem muito a respeito.Não tinham certeza se voltaria, mas era muito provável que tenha se rendido á idéia de que estava vencida, e que o amor de Heero definitivamente não pertencia á ela...Um amor roubado e sem caráter, sujo e mentiroso era detestável, e Heero não queria viver envolto por uma cerca, uma pessoa repelente e sem escrúpulos, obsessiva por tudo que quer.A sua vida, pertencia á quem ele de fato, amava, e se sentia realizado por ser correspondido acaloradamente. "A única coisa que poderia fazer, era deixar ser conduzido por Duo...numa valsa interminável, infinita, e arrebatadora...O ser humano mais lindo, fascinante, devastador....e naturalmente, caricato, que já conhecera em toda a sua vida...." "Como se numa harmonia inquebrável, intocável deixar-se ser levado pelo som e pelo aroma delicioso que cercava o seu corpo adormecido...se, por instinto, você acordasse, não perca a expressão suave e alegre no teu rosto..."  
  
Com amor, Heero Yui.....  
  
*************************THE END********************** Buááááááááá, essa fic acabou...é mais uma.....Estou á beira de um ataque de choro....Mt curiosa pra saber o que todos acharam desse final lunático....minha confiança ta meio turva....Mandem seus comentários, pelo amor de deus, seus santos, anjos e tudo o que for...ME MANDEM SUA OPINIÃO!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!!.....Me despeço, pedindo para que me perdoem, pq sou uma boçal, deletei todos os emails sem querer....ai meu deus, tenha Dó!!!^^'''', Eu me amo sabe(e minto MUITO) Bjos á todos!!! Bye!  
  
PS: Esse final fikou tão meloso q eu to até com náusea...argh... 


End file.
